


What You Don't Need

by Blue_Night



Series: The Pegasus Alliance [11]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Gift of Life, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bond, Mind Bonding, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Woolsey, the civilian leader of Atlantis and one of the human leaders of the Second Alliance has to deal with an unexpected incident that pushes him into the arms of Germanus, one of the Wraith Commanders of the Second Alliance. The only problem is that both of them don't get along with each other very well. Will they learn to deal with their arranged relationship and maybe even to love each other?</p><p>This story begins right after chapter 11 of my story 'What You Don't Want'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> In fact, I wanted to wait with Richard's and Germanus' story, because there are other couples eager to get their own story, as well. But, after the last chapter of 'What You Don't Want' which wasn't planed the way it finally turned out to be, the two guys didn't leave me alone. They refused to get out of my head until I had wrote their first chapter. Hopefully, they will be more patient now and let me write the other chapters first.
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, as always thank you for your wonderful and fast beta!
> 
> My dear readers, I really want to thank you for staying with me all the while and reading my stories, it's wonderful to see that you like my Pegasus Alliance so much! 
> 
> Please let me know if you like Richard's and Germanus' story, feedback is very much appreciated and welcome!
> 
> I was asked to mention my pairings somewhere and here they are, the mates at first with their chosen consort 
> 
> Todd and John Sheppard
> 
> Commander Raven and Cameron Mitchell
> 
> Commander Kilian and Albert the Wraith (scientist)
> 
> Commander Kyrillos and Brennan the Wraith (both, officer and scientist)
> 
> Commander Alexandros and Evan Lorne
> 
> Commander Leandros and Cailin (not mated until now, she is his personal worshiper)
> 
> Tordir the Runner and Commander Patricius (not fully mated until now)
> 
> Commander Sinamore and the Ancient Atreyus (ascended)
> 
> Commander Iason and Rin (Corinna Martin, not mated until now)
> 
> Lady Athena and Commander Justinus (they will have their own story someday)
> 
> and last, but not least:
> 
> Commander Germanus and Richard Woolsey, the 'odd' couple of this story.
> 
> The list will be completed when I managed to mate all of my beloved Wraith Commanders!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard went with Germanus to a planet to see if the settlers really need so much of Atlantis' medical supplies. But something unexpected happens and Richard suddenly finds himself trapped on a hostile Wraith-ship with Germanus. Will they find a solution to get out there unharmed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Germanus are an absolutely uncommon couple and I'm curious where the story will take me, because it really has its own mind and all I can do is write what the two guys tell me to write about them. But it's great fun and I hope you will enjoy their battles and fights and of course, their passionate making up after wards...

Richard Woolsey slowly regained consciousness again. He felt dizzy and dazed and swallowed desperately against the nausea threatening to overcome him and turn his stomach inside out, trying to remember what had happened and why he felt the way he did right now.

He blinked, but decided immediately that he better not move until the dizziness and the nausea were gone. He heard someone groan and felt ashamed when he realized that it had been he himself who had let out this groan.

“Stay still Mr. Woolsey, you have been stunned by a Wraith stunner. It was a large dose and I don't want you to throw up next to me. The cell is rather small and I don't want to have to sit in your vomit,” he heard the multi-toned voice of a Wraith snarl beside him. “You will feel better soon, just stay still for a while.”

Richard had managed to open his eyes and look around as much as he was able to without having to turn his head, but he couldn't see much, because it was rather dark and gloomy. All he could make out was that he lay on a slightly pulsing ground and that the walls surrounding him reminded him of the walls of a Wraith Hive-ship.

“Commander Germanus?” he croaked out and the voice beside him snarled again with mocking amusement.

“Whom else did you expect? I don't know how you do this, but every time I have to deal with you, I find myself in trouble,” Germanus growled and Richard saw red with his anger about that impudent statement and sat up too fast.

Suddenly, the room was spinning around him as if he was taking a ride on a merry-go-round and he gulped as bitter bile filled his mouth. Pressing his hand over his mouth while his eyes began to water with the effort of not throwing up over the angry Wraith Commander next to him.

Germanus hurried to move away from him as fast as he could, shooting furious glances at him. “See what I mean? I told you to stay still, human!” he shouted and Richard couldn't do anything but just gape at him, his hand firmly pressed against his mouth, swallowing the bile down again with a painful groan.

He didn't know how long he sat there in this position, but staring into the angry golden cat's eyes seemed to help, because finally the spinning of the room came to a halt and the dizziness and nausea slowly faded. He removed his hand from his mouth carefully and cautiously, wishing he had some water to get the bitter taste out of his mouth. Germanus watched him with narrowed eyes the entire time, relaxing a little bit when he realized that Richard wouldn't vomit on him.

Richard took deep and slow calming breaths, leaning against the wall and looking around. They were trapped in a small room and he noticed that he had been right with his sooner suspicion that it had to be a Wraith prison cell or something similar to that.

He frowned. He had no clue how they had gotten into it. The last thing he remembered was that he had been on the planet where one of the villages they traded with were settled. Germanus had been ordered to accompany him, because Alexandros was on Earth with Major Lorne and the High Commander had to see to other things.

The leader of the village had asked to get a large amount of their medicine supplies and he had insisted on one of the leaders of the alliance come to their village to convince themselves that the settlers really needed the supplies. Colonel Sheppard and Commander Todd couldn't go because of their four unexpected visitors and so, Richard had decided to go himself to see if the leader was right and not just exaggerating things, but Commander Todd had insisted that Commander Germanus went with him. He himself would have preferred Commander Raven to go with him, but Commander Todd's second had to see to some duties on the alliance's flag-ship and so Germanus had been the only one available to join him.

They had reached the planet and been on their way to the little hospital at the village's edge and that was the last thing Richard knew.

He looked at the Commander again who was still watching him, warily and cleared his throat to ease the sore feeling the bile had left.

“What happened?” he asked after clearing his throat one more time.

First, Germanus only growled, but then, he decided to answer his question and said: “We were on our way to the hospital, when suddenly six hostile Wraith showed up. They shot you the second they saw you and I couldn't leave you alone with them. So, I went with them. I caught some of their talk. The leader of the village is responsible for this. Few days before, when you told him that he wouldn't get the supplies he wanted to have, he decided to force you to give in. The Wraith are outlaws and they have been desperately searching for a possibility to join our alliance. The traitor promised them that he would lure you to that planet if they would leave his people alone. They just didn't expect me to accompany you. I tried to tell them who I am and about my position in the alliance, but they didn't listen, only meant that I should tell it to their Commander.” He shrugged. “Maybe they would have believed me if I had worn my coat, but it's too late to muse about that.” he added, considering his uncommon 'Teuton'-clothing.

Richard stared at Germanus, stunned and shocked. “What do they want to do with me? Kill me?” he asked, his voice trembling slightly with horror.

Germanus hesitated, looking away from the human sitting next to him and Richard felt everything inside him clench with fear. The nausea came back and he swallowed, desperately.

“B-b-ut how do they want to b-b-become m-m-m-members o-o-o-f the allian-c-ce, i-if they k-k-kill m-m-me?” he stuttered. He hated himself for that, but he felt too sick and confused to fake a brave demeanor.

Germanus sighed. “They don't want to kill you, Richard,” he admitted, using his first-name for the very first time. “Worse, they want to turn you into a worshiper. Their Commander wants to make you his personal worshiper to make sure that you will put in your word so they can join our alliance.”

“I won't allow that! He – he can't do that! I'm the civilian leader of Atlantis, he can't treat me like any farmer of this village! You can't allow that!” Richard cried out, angry, confused and outraged.

Germanus bit his lip. He frowned slightly, shooting Richard another annoyed look. “Farmers are well respected in Pegasus,” he rumbled. “There's no need for you to be so arrogant because of your 'position'!” Germanus apparently was rather upset about Richard's clumsy try to find a reason against the unavoidable unpleasant destiny that threatened to overcome him.

Richard swallowed, lowering his head in a subdued manner. “I didn't mean to be disrespectful, but please, you can't let them do this to me, Germanus,” he almost begged. Germanus sighed with resignation, his anger fading as he noticed how scared the human man actually was by the thought of what was coming.

“Our laws are much more complicated than you want to believe. Although we have a strong alliance and our High Commander respects your human laws, we still have to respect our own laws, too, Richard. We can't fight against all the other Wraith living in Pegasus and we would have to do that soon, if we start to deny other Wraith their right granted by our laws. For other Wraith, not members of our alliance, you are just a human being, neither the personal worshiper of another Wraith, nor their chosen consort. So, he has all right to turn you into his worshiper if he wants to do so. This is the law we have lived by for thousands of years, Richard.”

Richard could feel himself losing all of his color, becoming pale like snow. He felt sick again and this time he wasn't sure if he could keep himself from vomiting. “And there's no chance to keep him from doing so?” he whispered, almost inaudible.

Germanus avoided his questioning, pleading glance, staying silent for a rather long time. “Yes, there is one chance to keep him from doing so.” he finally said, taking a deep breath and raising his head again to look Richard straight in the eyes. “I have to claim you Richard. I have to claim you as my chosen consort before he comes to get you,” he admitted, his voice low and husky, almost shaky.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Richard stared at the Wraith, even more shocked than he had been before. “W-w-w-hat?” he squeaked. “Y-y-you're j-j-oking, r-r-right?” he pleaded and Germanus growled, embarrassed and helpless.

“Believe me, I wish I was!” he rumbled and Richard got the impression that the ancient Wraith Commander would have been red all over his face if Wraith had actually been able to blush. Or maybe blue all over his face, judging by the bluish undertone of the creamy-white skin.

“Do you really think that I would say that if there was any other possibility to save you from him, as little this chance might be? Do you really think that I want to do this? Take you as my chosen consort?” Germanus had begun to shout again and Richard flinched, ducking his head between his shoulders and pulling his legs close to make himself as small as he was able to.

“N-n-no, sorry, of course, not. I know that you hate me,” he murmured, fiddling with his glasses, unable to look at the furious Wraith.

Germanus stayed silent for a moment and Richard felt the golden cat's eyes upon him, burning a hole in his bald head, but he didn't raise his head. He couldn't return the other's gaze, not when he felt as if he would start to cry and vomit at the same time right now.

“Richard, please, look at me,” Germanus finally said, his voice calm and almost friendly again.

Richard looked up, slowly and this time, there was no anger in the golden depths, only understanding and resignation and some strange emotion Richard could not recognize.

“I don't hate you, Richard. We may have our quarrels and fights, but you do a great job in Atlantis and I respect you,” he assured him. “But I really don't want to force both of us into this. Unfortunately, we have no other choice than to mate. I cannot take you as my personal worshiper, because he wouldn't believe me that the civilian leader of Atlantis has become freely the personal worshiper of one of the Commanders of the alliance. They probably know that we consider our human allies as equals and they would know instantly that we tried to deceive them.”

Richard swallowed and nodded, hesitantly. “You have to leave your mark on my throat, right?” he asked, his voice thin and exhausted.

Germanus avoided his hopeful glance. “That's only the visible sign,” he admitted in a low voice. “The real claiming act is to fill you with my life-force during the mating. Only leaving my mark on you won't be enough. He will smell it if I didn't do it. The real claiming act will change your scent and every Wraith will know that you are mine. Plus, we have to do it now, because it probably won't be long before he comes to us to take you.”

Richard felt like fainting any second. “You want to rape me?” he whispered, trembling. He had spent almost four years in Pegasus now. He had faced emergencies and enemies who wanted to destroy the city and its inhabitants, he had faced death more than once and he had always been logical, well-considered and brave.

But now, he was really scared. The thought of the tall, broadly built Wraith Commander taking him, pinning him to the ground and possessing him that way left him feeling as vulnerable and helpless than he had ever felt before.

“No, I don't want to rape you, Richard.” Germanus sounded as exhausted and desperate as he felt and he actually had changed his color, his skin shining in a light blue instead of the usual creamy-white color.

“I need to climax, but I don't need to take you to do so. You can jerk me off while I give you the Gift of Life. Do you think you can do that?”

Now, the Wraith looked at him, an impassive mask on his alien features. But Richard could tell by the tension in his body and the clenched fists that the Wraith Commander had to struggle as hard to keep at least a little bit of his composure as he had to struggle himself to not break down and cry like a baby.

“J-j-jerk you of-f-ff?” Richard stammered and Germanus sighed again, this time sounding impatient as he did so.

“Yes, jerk me off. I can assure you that I feel as uncomfortable by that thought as you probably do. But, I can't do all the 'work' alone. You have to help me do this, Richard. Please, don't behave like a young virgin. You have surely had sex before?” he growled, deeply embarrassed.

“Of course, I have!” Richard snapped. “But never with another man. I mean...” he went silent as an unwelcome memory rose to the surface, suppressed and hidden behind carefully raised walls.

Suddenly, he was in school again, fifteen years old, lying in the grass hidden by several bushes with another boy. They had only kissed and jerked each other off, but back then, he had been confused and scared about this experience with a boy, mostly about the fact that it had felt so good, much better than the experiences he had had with a girl. After those few times with his friend Steven, he had buried the memories deep inside him and never allowed himself to think of it again.

Germanus watched him intently and quietly while he fought with his memories, all the while waiting surprisingly patiently for him to pull himself together again. Richard realized that Germanus also probably knew by now that Richard had had sex with another male before, but he didn't say anything just waited for the human to make up his mind and come to terms with his confused feelings.

Richard looked at him and for the first time, he noticed, how beautiful the ancient alien male actually was. Germanus had a perfect body, tall and of slender shape, but strong-muscled and with a broadly-built torso. Richard had gotten used enough to the sight of Wraith that he was able to see the handsome regular features behind the strangeness. Germanus might not be as beautiful as Kyrillos or Kilian were, but he was handsome and very, very male and – attractive. The golden cat's eyes showed his age, experience and wisdom and the long thick braid falling over his back accentuated his beauty in an uncommon way. Several locked strands had slipped out of the braid and surrounded his heated face.

When Germanus noticed his fascinated glances, he smiled at him. It was only a slight smile, but it was a true smile, not the mocking or wolfish grin Richard had seen before and suddenly, his breath faltered.

He cleared his throat and nodded. “Yes, I think I can do that – jerk you off,” he whispered, sheepishly, feeling like the uncertain fifteen year old boy again.

“Good.” Germanus considered him, musing. “Come to me, Richard,” he finally said, reaching out with his hand. Richard hesitantly crawled closer until he sat next to Germanus. He expected the Wraith to press him onto the floor and he stiffened with new fear, but instead, the Commander took his glasses, laying them carefully to the side and pulled him up until they stood, leaning against the pulsing and low humming wall.

“What are you doing?” Richard gasped out. “I thought you wanted...”

“Yes, but you obviously don't want to lie down. I thought you would feel more comfortable if we stand while doing it.” Germanus answered, opening Richard's uniform-jacket.

When the civilian leader of the Ancient's city stiffened again, he looked up. “Richard, please. I have no intention of harming you. But, I can't do this through your clothing without destroying it and I'd rather prefer not to come in my pants. So please, can you show at least a little cooperation?” he asked, sounding tired and resigned.

Richard felt his cheeks reddening until they were almost burning, nodding his head. “Of course, Germanus,” he croaked out, wondering briefly when the last time he had behaved so densely, so stupidly and silly had been.

He took a deep breath and straightened. “I'm sorry, Germanus. I know that it is as hard for you as it is for me, probably even more. But it's been a rather long time since I had sex with someone and much longer since I had sex with another male. Plus, I have only little experiences with jerking someone off. But, I'll do my very best, I promise,” he said, sincerely.

Their faces were close and Richard smelled the musky scent of the other male, felt his body pressed firmly against his own and a low moan slipped from his trembling lips. Germanus smiled again, caressing his heated cheek gently, almost tenderly and Richard moaned again. The golden cat's eyes dilated hungrily and Richard felt his throat going dry as he realized that the other male actually was aroused. He could feel the hardness pressing against his thigh and his breath ragged with his own arousal.

He knew that he wasn't beautiful or charming, he had never tried to be so, knowing that he would fail. But the impressive Wraith Commander desired him and his own cock hardened by this knowledge. It had been so long since someone had desired him, wanted him and he fiddled blindly with the fastenings of Germanus' trousers. Germanus spread his legs to make it easier for him, growling and lowering his mouth to Richard's vulnerable throat, just where his pulse was beating fast under the skin.

Richard unconsciously tilted his head to the side, pulling Germanus' pants down until they hung around his knees. The impressive Wraith cock sprang out to his full length, happy to be freed and eager to get the attention he craved for. He wrapped his sweaty fingers around the aroused manhood, slowly and hesitantly at first, but it felt so good to touch the other male's hard member, smooth and velvet skin over rock-hard, heated flesh, pulsing and throbbing with desire and passion, the engorged head wet and slick with pre-come. Germanus groaned harshly at his neck as he began to move his sweaty fingers up and down on the large shaft, milking more pre-come from the tip.

Richard cried out, startled as the Commander all of a sudden sank his sharp teeth into his vulnerable throat, sucking forcefully in time to the movements of the human's hand and his own hips. He held him in the tight embrace of his strong left arm, his feeding hand pressed against Richard's bare chest.

Richard felt dazed from his own passion and desire as he stroked the other male feverishly, moaning and panting with the sensation of the hot jolts of pleasure every suck on his skin sent through his whole body.

He could feel the Wraith pressed against him getting close, could hear it by the husky and raged moans and growls and sensed it by the sucking becoming more and more urgent with every move of his hand.

And then, Germanus 'bit' down. Hot, almost painful pleasure washed over him and he cried out as the Wraith's precious and delicious life-force floated into his body in a strong wave. He arched his back to get more of that wonderful sensation, his hand clenching around the twitching already wet cock. Germanus sank his teeth deeper into his neck and the pain of the sharp sting as they broke his skin, drawing blood, increased the pleasure more than he would ever have thought it possible.

Germanus, who had thrust his hips into Richard's hand the entire time, stilled, going rigid and then pumped his hot and wet release into his slick fingers again and again, muffling his hoarse cries of ecstasy on his throat. Richard wrapped his hand as best as he could around the shooting member, trying to catch every drop of Germanus' musky semen, leaning heavily against the wall. His legs seemed to be made of jelly and he breathed hard as if he had been running a marathon.

Finally, Germanus relaxed and the stream of strength and ecstasy faded, as he slowly drew his feeding hand back. Richard felt the pain of his own denied release, he had been so close and he shuddered as the rather cold air blew over his bare chest, pushing him into reality against his will.

He let go of the spent cock, searching for anything he could clean his hand with, when Germanus all of a sudden took his hand raising it to his mouth. He licked Richard's fingers clean, stroking the palm with his tongue like a cat and Richard moaned desperately, his whole body aching with the need to come. Germanus watched him intently while he did so, pulling his left arm free and tugging at Richard's trousers.

Richard shivered as he felt the cool air on his aching cock when Germanus pushed his pants out of the way. “You don't have to do this,” he ground out, although everything inside him screamed for release. Germanus chuckled amused.

“Of course, I have to do it. They will smell your arousal and that you haven't been satisfied and know immediately that we faked it to deceive them. That's also one of the reasons why I didn't want to come in my pants. They would know that I didn't take you.”

He began to stroke Richard, watching him the entire time. “Come for me, Richard,” he demanded, hoarsely. “Come for me now. I can feel and smell how close you are. Don't fight it, just let go and come for me, now, Richard!”

And Richard did. He let go of his doubts and the last pieces of his fragile self-control, arching his back and crying out in relief, ecstasy and pleasure as he allowed his orgasm to wash over him and take him away with its force. It had been so long since he had come because another being had aroused him and he savored his climax to the fullest, spilling his exuberant pleasure into the clever fingers stroking him without mercy again and again.

He clung to the Wraith's broad shoulders as shudder after shudder wracked him, gasping and panting until it eventually was over after what felt like ages and he dropped against the ancient Commander, his knees buckling and his vision blurred by the force of his climax. Germanus held him close, supporting his weight easily.

He let go of the sated manhood and raised his hand to lick up Richard's come, as well. Richard watched him doing it, sleepily and sated and when Germanus held the hand to his lips, he licked up the rest without thinking. Germanus growled contentedly and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Richard let out a startled gasp, because he hadn't expected the Wraith to kiss him and Germanus took advantage of his surprise immediately, slipping his tongue into the soft cavern of his mouth.

Richard had thought that he knew enough about kissing, but the ancient Wraith proved him that he had been wrong. Germanus kissed him as he had never been kissed before and he groped blindly for the thick braid to have something to hold on to.

When they parted, his lips felt swollen and numb and he could taste a little blood, but the kiss had been worth it. Germanus drew back, and fiddled with their clothes until they were back in place and just in time, because suddenly, there were footsteps coming from the other side of the locked door. Germanus handed him his glasses he had laid on the floor at the beginning of their claiming act and Richard gratefully pushed them back on his nose, blinking to clear his vision again.

Germanus gently laid his hand under Richard's chin. “He comes to get you. I know that you are the civilian leader of Atlantis and you do a great job. But right now, we are trapped on a hostile Wraith-ship. You are my chosen consort and you will do what I tell you to do without arguing, is that understood?” he demanded, his voice leaving no doubt as to what would happen if Richard tried to object. The expression of the golden cat's eyes was determined and strict, but also tender and Richard realized that Germanus demanded his submission to save them both.

He nodded his head. “Yes, Germanus. I will do what you order me to do without any question, I promise you,” he answered, huskily.

Germanus smiled briefly, kissing him gently on his salty lips, caressing his cheek. “Good. I will protect you. No one is allowed to touch you now, no one else but me. I won't let him do any harm to you, please trust me,” he said, sincerely.

Richard managed a crooked and shaky smile. “I trust you, Germanus,” he replied and to his surprise, he found himself really trusting the ancient Commander of their alliance. Germanus would take care of him and make sure that no other Wraith would touch him, he was sure about that.

Germanus nodded and turned around, covering him with his body just in time to see the door opening.

Richard stiffened as he saw another Wraith stepping into their cell. Germanus raised his head, staring at the hostile Commander without fear or doubt. The Wraith standing in front of them bared his teeth.

“I came for the human,” he growled. “I came to claim him as my personal worshiper! Step to the side to let me take him with me!” he ordered Germanus.

Germanus bared his teeth in a similar wolfish grin. “No, you won't do that. No one touches my chosen consort but me!” he answered, his voice low and dangerous.

Richard held his breath, watching the other Wraith's reaction, warily. What would the other Wraith do when he realized he found out that he had been too late? Would he try to kill them?


	2. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germanus had to take Richard as his chosen consort and right now, they have to convince the hostile Wraith Commander to believe them and let them go back to Atlantis. Will they be able to do so?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Germanus is really persistent, he refuses to get out of my head until I have written at least one more chapter after this one. I was able to write this one very quickly, because Germanus tells me what to write about them, forming the words in my head, but I really want to continue with my other fics, as well and I do hope that he will let me do this after the next chapter of this story, which is partly written by now.
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, thank you so much for your wonderful job again!
> 
> Enjoy reading about Germanus' and Richard's next battle and let me know if you liked it!

The hostile Commander stared at Germanus, surprised and angry. Richard unconsciously groped Germanus' arm, digging his nails into the sleeve of his dark-brown shirt when he noticed the heated ire in the Wraith's yellow eyes, inhaling deeply their scent to make sure that the trapped Wraith hadn't lied to him. His nostrils and sensor slits flared and he bared his teeth, reminding Richard of a predator finding the scent of its prey.

“No, no! You didn't do that!” the other Commander screamed after two deep breaths and Richard feared for a moment that the Wraith standing in front of him would lose his sanity because of that unexpected outcome and what it meant for his carefully laid plans.

“Please, you don't have to kill us! I will put in a good word for you! I'm sure I can convince the High Commander so that he will consider your wish...” he tried to calm the furious male creature down, searching for anything to convince the hostile Commander not to kill them instantly.

The low and dangerous growl of his new and unexpected mate silenced him. Germanus had turned his head when he had begun to speak and Richard all of a sudden found himself in the focus of not only one Wraith glaring furiously at him, but two of them, two pairs of cat's eyes shooting their angry golden fire at him simultaneously.

Richard was sure that if looks could actually have killed someone, he would have been falling dead to the ground, immediately. He let go of Germanus' arm and stumbled back, but Germanus grabbed him, pulling him close to his tense body, wrapping his arm firmly around his shoulder.

Richard felt like fainting any second again and he stiffened with mortal fear when he remembered the last time an angry Wraith had held him that way, threatening to feed on him. It had been long ago, back then, when Todd had thought that the new inhabitants of Atlantis had betrayed him with the attero-device and he really had believed that he had gotten over it, but now, he felt the same way he had felt that long time ago, thinking that he would die an agonizing death within the next few minutes.

Germanus seemed to sense or smell his fear, because he loosened his tight grip around his neck, wrapping his arm around Richard's midsection instead, stroking his waist almost gently and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. Unfortunately, his glance was still heated with annoyance and Richard was still truly scared, panic threatening to overcome him.

To their luck, the other Wraith was too distracted by his despair and disappointment to sense his fear and Germanus took advantage of his distraction, hissing quickly into Richard's ear: “You promised me to do what I tell you to do, human. So will you please let me do this to get us out of here?”

Richard hurried to nod his head and Germanus kissed him again, before he turned around, focusing on the hostile Commander once more. His hand stroked Richard's waist all the while and to his embarrassment, Richard felt new arousal rising in his guts. It had been so long since someone had caressed him and even that innocent caress aroused him, although Germanus was only trying to calm him and assure him that he hadn't to fear anything from himself.

The hostile Wraith had grabbed his weapon, but hesitated to shoot them. He obviously had believed that his plans would be successful and right now, he didn't know what he should do to get what he desired so much.

Germanus looked the other Commander straight in the eyes, dilated with despair, anger and hopelessness, and said: “I'm Germanus, one of the Commanders of the Second Alliance. Richard Woolsey is my chosen consort and you won't touch him, or I will kill you.”

The other Wraith bared his teeth again, hissing helplessly and angrily. “I don't believe you. The leader of the village told me that this human doesn't have a mate. He told me that the civilian human leader of the Ancient's city doesn't like Wraith, that he fears them. Not to mention that I don't believe what you're telling me about your position. Just take a look at yourself!” he rumbled, trying to deny the obvious.

Germanus grinned his most dangerous grin, pulling Richard closer and letting his hand glide over his crotch in a very possessive gesture. Richard flinched startled, unable to hold back his squeak.

“Do you really think that I need to wear a nice coat to prove you that I'm Germanus, the Commander of a large Hive?” he asked, mockingly staring at the hostile Wraith without blinking.

“This human belongs to me and you won't touch him or you will die a painful death. The leader of the village betrayed you. This human here accepted my offer to claim him several days ago and we were on our way to my Hive to carry out our mating and the act of claiming after we had seen to the settlers' request for a large amount of our medical supplies. It seems that the village's leader tried to betray both of us to get the supplies, although his demand had been declined before.”

The other Commander considered Germanus with narrowed eyes for a rather long time, his weapon still pointed at them.

Richard didn't dare breathe, staring at the gun like a rabbit sitting before a snake, but Germanus didn't seem to be impressed by the lethal weapon pointing at him, at all. His body was tense, but Richard could tell by his posture that it wasn't because the Commander was scared, but because he was ready to attack the other Wraith immediately if this would become necessary. He swallowed, moving closer to the male holding him firmly in his embrace and was rewarded by a brief reassuring smile that actually helped him to relax a little bit.

“I have to admit that you could be Germanus, I heard about your – uncommon – way to behave and about your odd clothing,” the Commander finally said, looking at Germanus' dark-brown trousers, the boots adorned with fur like the sleeveless tunic and the thick braid falling down his back.

“But if you're really the one you pretend to be, then it can't be that this human has become your chosen consort freely. The leader told me that you two hate each other. He heard you yelling and screaming at one another and that Commander Alexandros could barely keep you from fighting with your fists,” he challenged Germanus, lurking.

Richard gasped for air and the grip around his waist tightened, a clear warning to stay still and say nothing.

Germanus smiled at him, caressing his cheek, but this time, it was a sugary smile, meant to deceive the other Wraith, because Richard could see the dangerous glow in the golden cat's eyes looking at him, hidden behind a faked adoring expression and he found himself wondering why it hurt so much that this expression wasn't meant for real.

“Just a misunderstanding between two passionate lovers, Commander,” Germanus assured the other Wraith, his voice almost purring as he spoke. “You must know that this human always turns into a very possessive and jealous being every time other people are around, forgetting all about his diplomatic skills, and he accused me that I smiled at one of the officers in charge of the Gateroom for too long. Nothing serious, I can assure you. The making up after wards was worth the whole fight, I can tell you. He's such a passionate and eager man, almost insatiable! But, I had to promise him to accompany him to the village, take him to my Hive after wards and claim him the second we would be on board my Hive, so no one would be able to separate us in the future. Unfortunately, you trapped us before we could go there and so I had to do it here in this stinking cell!”

The other Wraith flinched, because Germanus had begun to shout when he had said the last sentence and Richard was completely speechless by the offending and impudent lies Germanus had told about him. He opened and closed his mouth like a stranded fish gulping for oxygen, unable to do anything else than just gape at Germanus in disbelief and anger.

Germanus shot him another sugary smile and said with a threatening undertone in his voice only Richard could hear: “Please, my dear Richard, would you tell our 'friend' here that it was only a lover's fight and nothing else?”

Richard hesitated, but the hand tightening around his waist reminded him of the role he had to play very convincingly and after clearing his throat and coughing to get rid of the painful lump in his throat, he somehow managed to croak out:

“Of course, Commander, it was only a stupid misunderstanding. One of the new officers of Atlantis gave him the eye and my jealous nature broke free. That probably has something to do with my job as a diplomat, having to hear all those lies coming from other people wanting to get something from our alliance all day long, like the ones of this malicious village's leader.”

He almost choked on his words and went silent, because Germanus had lied without blinking, too. He knew that the uncommon alliance's Commander had only done it to save them, but it hurt nonetheless and he was angry because he had the suspicion that his unexpected mate enjoyed humiliating him. Germanus' glance although convinced him that he had to say more and so he added in a strangled voice, trying to fake a loving and adoring smile at his new mate:

“I behaved silly and childishly and I'm glad that Germanus forgave me for mistrusting him. All I really wanted was to become his chosen consort as soon as possible even though I never wanted it to happen in a prison cell, but I'm truly happy that no one can separate us any longer, because I'm his chosen consort now, clear for everyone to see.”

He apparently had said enough, because both Wraith seemed to be satisfied by his explanation, Germanus patted his arm in a magnanimous and benevolent manner and the other Wraith finally lowered his weapon.

For a brief moment, Richard felt like a puppy being praised by his owner for having stood up on his hind legs properly and he swallowed against the new lump in his throat, feeling more humiliated and lonely than he had ever felt before.

The Commander looked from him to Germanus who still held him tight, stroking his arm almost tenderly now, and after one more moment, he hung his shoulders and sighed.

“I have no wish to kill you, all we wanted was to get a chance to join your alliance. We were made outlaws, just because our Queen died, our Hive is in very bad shape and we are too few to see to the necessary repairs properly. The leader convinced me that this would be the only way to fulfill our wish. He told me that his settlement is an important member of your alliance and that Mr. Woolsey hated all Wraith and wouldn't allow outlaws like us to join the alliance, but that he was weak enough to be turned into a worshiper very easily and that this would be our chance to join you.”

Germanus watched the other Wraith, musing. “Open your mind to me. When I read your mind and know that you have told us the truth, I will see to your wish. The Second Alliance is open for all who want to join us. But, you have to show me that you're trustworthy.”

The former hostile Wraith nodded and looked Germanus in the eyes. Richard watched them, fascinated, briefly regretting that he hadn't the ability to communicate telepathically, as well.

After a while, Germanus nodded, contentedly. “I believe you, Commander. You have to bring us to a planet with a Stargate so we can return to Atlantis. I will speak to the High Commander and I'm sure that he will allow you to speak to him yourself. Your Hive needs at least two weeks to reach Atlantis, but you could fly us with one of your cruisers to a planet with a Stargate.”

The Commander bowed his head before Germanus. It was obvious that Germanus had impressed the other Wraith, deeply, and that he would do everything he could to make up for his former behavior.

Richard had relaxed when he had realized that the other Wraith wouldn't try to kill them and considered him for the first time since he had entered their cell, intently.

The other Commander had to be very young, much younger than Germanus, judging by his behavior and his looks and this probably was the reason why the leader of the village had had an easy job of using him for his own bad intentions. He lacked the wisdom and experiences the Commanders of their alliance had, even Kilian, the youngest one of them, would have shown much more cleverness. But Richard could see that the young Commander was only desperate and not malicious or cruel at all and so he was inclined to maybe forgive him one day that he had forced him into this relationship with Germanus.

“I will fly you there myself. We don't have a cruiser, I have to take you in the buffer of one of our Darts. They work as bad as our Hive, but I will do my best to bring you to a planet with a Gate. Within the reach of a Dart is a planet with one of your allied settlements and I don't think that the leader of this settlement will turn out to be as malicious as the other one.”

Germanus smiled, grimly. “The other will be punished, I can assure you of that. Those certainly will be the last days of his leadership. When we're back in Atlantis, I will see to his punishment, you have my word.”

The Commander made an inviting gesture to the door. “Please, follow me with your chosen consort, Commander. I will bring you to the Dart-bay and take you to the planet, immediately.”

Germanus let go of Richard and Richard felt oddly disappointed and wistful as he followed the two Wraith out of the cell. He was angry and confused and he hadn't liked Germanus' way of treating him in front of the other Wraith at all, but it had felt so good to be held close that way and that made him even more angry and confused. He didn't love Germanus, he didn't even like him. Why the hell could it be that being held in his arms had felt so good and – right?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Richard was released out of the Dart's buffer on an uneven ground and he stumbled and fell down on his knees, feeling dizzy and disorientated. His glasses followed the laws of gravity like he had followed them himself and fell from his nose into the high grass. He blinked, feeling blindly for them. “Ouch!” he felt a sharp sting in his finger and raised his hand to his mouth to suck at the hurting and bleeding spot, sighing relieved when his other hand touched his glasses.

He had just put them back when he heard a hearty curse right beside him and a loud buzz in the sky. He looked up, seeing the Dart that had carried them in its buffer tumbling down to the ground, a dark cloud of smoke and dust in its tow. It disappeared somewhere behind the thick forest surrounding them and Germanus who had been the one cursing, growled, balling his fists, an expression on his face as if he was in pain.

“What happened?” Richard asked, startled. “I can't see the Gate!” He looked around, but all he could see was large trees and thick bushes.

“Of course, you can't. We are miles away from any sign of civilization. The Gate is several days away from here. We have to walk on our feet to get there.”

Richard flinched. “What? But, he promised us, to... He betrayed us!”

Germanus shot him an angry look. “Stay still human! He did not betray us. He released us from the buffer when he realized that he wouldn't make it. The Dart wasn't able to function any longer and he tried to save our lives, because the serious damage from by the inevitable crush would have destroyed the buffer and killed us. I'm sure that you will be able to walk on your own two feet for a few days, human!”

Germanus' voice was harsh and impatient, all kindness and understanding gone; and Richard unconsciously ducked his head between his shoulders. “Of course,” he hurried to say, feeling exhausted and scared by the thought of having to walk several days through unknown territory and dark forests with a Wraith who looked as if he was about to have him as his dinner. “Do you think that he survived the crush?” he finally dared to ask when Germanus didn't move or speak, only looking around to orientate himself. “I hope so,” Germanus murmured, his voice still angry, ignoring the scared human at his side.

“We have to go this way. He sent me a short mental image of the region where the Gate is,” he said all of a sudden, starting to walk while he spoke and making his way across the small clearing where the Dart had landed them, disappearing behind several thick bushes without looking back to see if Richard actually followed him. Richard hurried to run after him, twigs and leaves lashing against his face while he ran blindly after his annoyed mate.

“Germanus, please wait! Don't leave me here! You promised me to protect me...” he cried, but Germanus walked over the uneven ground without slowing down or turning around to look at him.

“And you promised me to do what I tell you to do, human!” Germanus only rumbled. “But, the first thing you did when he came to take you away from me was open your mouth, say silly things and put both of us in danger by it!”

“What? I tried to save us! To talk to him like grown ups would do! You only threatened to kill him! And stop calling me 'human'! Don't treat me as if I were your puppy, I have a name!”

Now, Germanus stopped and looked at him, his beautiful cat's eyes shooting golden fire at him, again.

“You still didn't get it, _Richard_ , right?” he hissed, as furious as Richard hadn't heard him before. He stumbled back, trying to get out of reach of the Wraith's feeding hand. “Stop expecting Wraith to behave like humans, Richard!” Germanus shouted. “I was the older Commander and I was protecting my chosen consort from another Wraith trying to take him! I behaved exactly the way he expected me to behave. Otherwise, I would have lost my face! You almost made him kill us with your stupid try to behave like a grown up! I claimed you – not the other way around, human! Letting you speak like this in front of me and calling you by your name would have been a sign of weakness! For him, you are just a 'human' ! Wraith normally don't use names, remember? He just waited for me to show any sign of uncertainty or weakness!” he stopped when he noticed Richard's horrified expression, obviously realizing that the human standing in front of him felt real mortal fear, looking from his raised feeding hand to his heated face and back, trembling and pale, almost white all over his face.

He let his hand drop to his side and took several deep breath to calm himself down.

“You're my chosen consort Richard, Neither of us wanted this, but we are in this relationship and you don't have to fear that I will do you any harm, no matter how angry I might be with you at the moment. I promised to protect you and although you broke your promise by the first opportunity, I won't do so. I always keep my promises. But right at the moment, I'm very angry with you! So just shut up and walk, Richard! Maybe, I will be able to deal with you again without yelling at you and scaring you to death after a few hours of proper walking and peaceful silence!” he said, still growling, but without shouting any longer.

Richard lowered his head, miserably and defeated. “Of course, Germanus. But please, don't walk so fast, I won't be able to follow you if you keep up that pace,” he begged and after a moment, the ancient Wraith Commander nodded.

“I will walk slower. Stay behind me, Richard and don't you dare speak to me for the next few hours! The only exception would be you being in real danger, understood?”

“Understood,” Richard managed to say, his voice still trembling slightly. Germanus considered him for a moment, but then, he just turned around and headed in the direction where they hopefully would find the Stargate without looking back again.

Richard followed him, trying to stay out of reach of the twigs, but the bushes and trees stood too close to each other and he couldn't suppress a painful cry as one of the thicker twigs lashed in his face again, leaving a red scratch on his cheek. Germanus didn't turn around, but he slowed down even more and took a knife out of his boot, cutting the twigs hanging in their way.

Richard opened the mouth to thank him, but closed it again. Germanus had ordered him to stay still if he wasn't in danger and he had promised to do so.

This time, he would keep his promise. He would walk and keep his mouth shut. He would show his unexpected mate that he might be human, but that he was able to keep a promise he had made like the tall Wraith in front of him and he would prove to him that he wasn't made of sugar.

He blinked as he realized how important it had become to him what Germanus was thinking of him and he was determined to show the Wraith that he was worth it to be trusted and – liked. He would show him that he was more than just a diplomat sitting behind his desk and making polite conversation. He might not be an ancient warrior, but he had survived in Pegasus for more than four years and he would survive a few-days-trip on an unknown planet, as well.

He followed Germanus through the forest, admiring the elegant movements of the Wraith and his natural grace, feeling an odd tingling in his gut as he stared at the strong-muscled backside of his mate. He swallowed, feeling his throat going dry by the memory of the impressive manhood hard and needy, lying thick and heavy in his hand.

It had felt so good to caress and stroke him, to make him moan and pant in ecstasy.

In fact, nothing else had ever felt so good in his entire life.

He took a deep breath, a slight hopeful smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he walked right behind this tempting backside, inhaling deeply the musky and very male scent of his annoyed Wraith mate.

He would have to find a way to calm the still furious Wraith down, but maybe, it wasn't so bad that they would need a few days to reach the Gate.

Maybe, there would be another opportunity to get close to his Wraith mate again. Maybe...


	3. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germanus and Richard have to walk through unknown territory now to reach the settlement and the Stargate nearby. Will they be able to do so without fighting fifty times a day and maybe even come closer to each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first three chapters of this story were just flowing, all I had to do was typing the words Germanus formed in my head into my computer. He also did so in English and not in German and this WIP is the easiest story for me to write so far! Germanus is eager and impatient to get the next chapters as soon as possible, but I threatened that I would stop writing his story if he doesn't let me update my other WIPs first. Hopefully, he will be patient enough to let me do so. So, it probably will take a while until you can read the next chapter of their story.  
> I was asked to make it as awkward as long as possible for the two of them and I'm determined to put Richard and Germanus into a lot of awkward situations to let you smirk while reading it, but there have to be tender moments of closeness and understanding, as well, because they need to come closer to each other, so they can be a real couple at the end of the story.  
> I hope that I was able to do both! As always, enjoy reading it and please, let me know if you liked it!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, your help is simply invaluable and I'm a little bit proud that there were only little things you had to correct!

Richard had walked behind his Wraith mate Germanus for hours, crawling through thick bushes, stumbling over roots and stones hidden underneath the grass and the leaves covering the ground, until he thought that he would just break down and cry with exhaustion the very next second.  
He didn't seem to be able to get enough air in his tortured lungs and he had to blink against the salty sweat dropping into his eyes from his forehead the entire time.

Germanus might have thought that he walked slow enough for him to stay right behind him, but Richard almost had had to run to make sure that he wouldn't be left behind.

Germanus' breathing probably was slow, calm and even all the while and he walked with the same steady pace through the forest without stumbling or hesitating, at all.  
In fact, he seemed to enjoy their trip, judging by his posture and contented growl that Richard could hear from time to time.  
He had stopped two times when they had crossed a small creek and Richard had been very grateful that Germanus had given him enough time to quench his thirst, gulping the clear and cold water down, hastily and feeling as if it were the most delicious liquid he had ever tasted.

To his astonishment, Germanus had done so, too, but then Richard had remembered that Germanus ate and drank on a regular basis and apart from that, Wraith were beings with blood circulation like humans and probably needed liquid to make it work like humans, as well. The human life-force provided them with the needed energy to live, but not with the needed liquid. Richard didn't know much of the Wraith's anatomy, but it seemed to make sense to him.

The sun had gone down on the horizon almost an hour ago and it was rather dark and getting pretty eerie. To their luck, it wasn't getting colder, the planet had a mild climate and Richard was thankful for that fact, because they had nothing to protect themselves against the cold except for the clothes they wore on their bodies.

Just when Richard thought that he wouldn't be able to walk another meter, they reached a small clearing and the Wraith Commander came to a halt in the middle of that clearing, looking around, contentedly as he noticed another small gently murmuring creek making its way through the soft and thick grass at the edge of the tree-line surrounding the inviting meadow.

“We will stay here for the night”, Germanus stated and Richard groaned gratefully and breathlessly  
“Thank God!” before he promptly fell down to the ground just where he stood, every cell in his body protesting against the harsh treatment caused by the fast and long walk.

He closed his eyes and the slumber of exhaustion claimed him almost immediately. The last thing he heard was a soft growl, this time without the annoyed undertone Richard had gotten used to during the last hours, but with an amused undertone instead.

He drifted into the welcomed smooth darkness of unconsciousness, not sure if there actually had been a clawed hand on his face, stroking his heated cheek softly, or if he had already been dreaming.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

He woke up to the tempting smell of something fried and when he opened his eyes with effort, he could see Germanus sitting next to him at a small campfire. He tried to sit up, unable to hold back his silent painful whimper as his muscles protested against his tries to move.

Germanus turned his head and looked at him and Richard's breath faltered against his will as the sight of the untamed and strange ancient warrior's beauty, surrounded by the golden glow of the fire, overwhelmed him unexpectedly and he stilled, staring at him with fascination and longing.

Germanus broke the spell when he reached out and gently pulled him up into a sitting position, leaning him against a large tree-trunk lying behind his back.

Richard watched him, warily and cautiously, not sure if his mate was still annoyed, but Germanus surprised him again by smiling friendly at him and saying: “You did very well, human. I know how exhausting our walk must have been for you, but we managed to walk several miles and will reach the Gate much faster than I first feared.”

This time, Richard didn't protest against being called simply 'human' again, but smiled back, relieved and happily. “Thank you, Germanus,” he murmured, still uncertain, looking at the small animal drilled by a thick twig and placed on two more thick twigs over the fire.

Richard had never understood people who liked to go on a camping trip, but he had to admit that the delicious smell of the fried animal made his mouth water and his stomach seemed to agree to his thoughts, growling loudly with hunger, eager to be filled with the delicious hot and cross meat.

Germanus chuckled, amused and took his knife to cut a rather large piece from it, drilling another twig through the meat and handing it to Richard with an almost tender expression in his eyes.

“Enjoy your meal! You really deserve it, Richard,” he stated with dry amusement when Richard's stomach growled again, impatiently. “But, be careful, it's hot and I don't want you to burn your mouth.”

Richard blew slightly over his meal, watching Germanus cutting another piece from the animal for himself, musing about the oddity of sitting with a Wraith cooking a delicious meal for him at a camp-fire in the middle of nowhere.

“I knew that you ate food far more often than other Wraith, but I always thought that Wraith avoided meat?” Richard asked before he sank his teeth into the delicious meat with a happy moan.

Germanus shrugged his shoulders. “That's not true. Some of my crew-members like to eat on a regular basis like me myself and they also like meat. Food doesn't sate us when we're grown up and it doesn't keep us alive, but it's a sensuous pleasure and most of our kind are very sensory beings, Richard. Besides, eating is as important for humans as the feeding is for us and I know that most of your kind enjoy sharing their meals with others, instead of having to eat alone. Don't you feel more comfortable with me sharing your meal instead of just watching you eat all alone?” he asked, curiously, watching Richard's reaction intently.

Richard thoughtfully chewed on his meal. When he had swallowed, he slowly nodded his head. “Yes, you're right. I wouldn't feel comfortable with you staring at me while I eat all alone,” he admitted, musing. “But, I'm also relieved that we're not stuck here and will reach the Gate within a few days – at least I hope that we will be able to do so,” he added, avoiding the Wraith's glance.

Germanus reached out and stroked his cheek, heated from the fire. “I'm sorry that I scared you so much when I was angry with you, Richard,” he said, sincerely. “I promised you to protect you and you don't have to fear anything else than me yelling at you when you annoy me again, which surely will happen, that's a given. I certainly will shout and growl or maybe ignore you for a while, but I won't do you any harm, never.”

Richard growled. “It was not just my fault,” he defended himself, feeling rather offended. “Plus, how can you be so sure that I will annoy you again?”

Germanus smirked, playing with the twig in his hand. “Because you're the reasonable human diplomat, trying to solve every problem like 'grown ups' would do and I'm the old and stubborn Wraith Commander behaving like one of your old 'Teutons',” he laughed. “And it was your fault, Richard. You broke your promise and didn't let me save you like every Wraith mate would do for their chosen consorts! I have to admit that I was tempted to give you a proper spanking to put you in your place again, human!” he growled, but with only a little annoyance and emphasis in his voice.

Richard felt his cheeks reddening with anger and embarrassment and his body reacted forcefully to the image of he, himself lying over Germanus' strong-muscled thighs and the Commander spanking his exposed and naked ass with his hand. He tried to hide his unexpected and unwelcomed arousal, but when he saw the Wraith inhaling deeply his scent, his nostrils and sensor slits flaring as he did so, grinning wolfishly at him, he knew that he had failed and he growled, helplessly, musing briefly about the injustice that Wraith were able to smell human's arousal, but this not working the other way around.

Germanus' eyes dilated hungrily and he let his gaze travel slowly over Richard's heated body. “Ah, human, you may annoy me like no one else ever did before, but you also surprise me like no one else ever did before,” he stated, his voice a dark and soft purr sending shivers of anticipation over Richard's spine. He swallowed against the sudden dryness in his throat and began to cough when he choked on a small piece of meat.

Germanus gently patted his back and handed him a thick piece of wood he obviously had hollowed out with his knife to make a 'cup' out of it. Richard gratefully drank some of the fresh water and cleared his throat. “Thank you,” he croaked out when he had caught his breath again.

“You're welcome,” Germanus answered, taking the wooden cup, gulping the rest of the water down.

For a while, they sat there in companionable silence, eating the delicious fried animal until only a few bones were left while drinking the fresh and clear water and Richard tried to remember the last time something had tasted so good.

“So, you're not angry with me any longer?” he finally dared to ask and Germanus turned around to look at him. Richard felt as if the golden cat's eyes were able to look right into his heart and he swallowed, unsure. Suddenly, there was an odd tingling in his gut and he knew that it wasn't only sexual desire, but something deeper he didn't want to explore right now.

“No, Richard, I'm not. You behaved very stupid, but I know that you did so because you were truly scared and I'm sorry that I scared you so much more after what you went through before. You really don't have to fear that I shall ever try to feed on you, Richard,” he said, honestly.

“I know that you're rather freshly fed. But, you were so angry and I know that you also feed on humans to kill them. Four years ago, when your High Commander thought that we betrayed him with the attero-device, he threatened to feed on me.” Richard lowered his head, shivering with a sudden coolness and Germanus gently pulled him close.

“I know, Richard. I was angry with myself when I remembered that and that you were so scared because of that incident four years ago. I will never feed on you, Richard. You are my chosen consort and I would never do this to you.”

Richard hesitantly leaned against the strong body, searching for warmth and comfort. “But, you didn't want me as your chosen consort. Apart from that important fact, I'm human and humans are your food-source. If we were stuck here and you grew hungry, I'm sure that you would forget about your scruples very quickly,” he accused the ancient Wraith Commander.

“You're wrong, Richard. We might not have had another choice, but now, you _are_ my chosen consort and I will take care of you without any doubts and questions. Plus, no Wraith would ever feed on his chosen consort or his mate.”

Richard blinked, surprised. “No? But, your instinct, when you're close to starvation...” he stammered, confused.

Germanus gently stroked his cheek, pulling him closer. “The act of claiming is hard to explain to someone who is not Wraith, Richard. Gifting you with my life-force during the mating is the most intimate act you can imagine. It changes not only your scent, but also mine; and my 'instincts' and my sense of protectiveness towards you changed completely, as well. For me, you are no longer 'food'. I would feel as if I were trying to 'eat' myself, if I would try to feed on you. Sharing life-force with you during the mating, yes, feeding on you to sate my hunger or kill you, no,” he explained, sounding almost wistful and melancholy.

Richard who had instinctively snuggled close to his mate, looked up. “Sharing life-force?” he asked.

“Yes. It means to take your life-force and give you mine several times, like a soft wave splashing back and forth. For you, it probably sounds not very pleasurable, like feeding on you, but it's something totally different. It has nothing to do with hunger, but with intimacy. We don't do this when we're hungry, only to pleasure ourselves and our partner. I guess, it's our counterpart to the human kissing,” Germanus said and Richard pursed his lips, thoughtfully.

“You're right, I can't imagine that this could be pleasurable for human beings, but I believe you that you do enjoy it,” he replied after thinking about it for a long moment.

“Our worshipers have enjoyed this pleasure for many millennia now. But, you come from Earth and another galaxy and it's understandable that you have issues about this topic. You don't have to fear that I would try to do that without your permission, Richard.”

“I don't fear that. I believe you, Germanus. So, you really would rather die than to feed on me?” he made sure, feeling relieved, but also concerned by the thought of Germanus sacrificing himself for his consort's sake. When had Germanus' well-being become so important to him?

“Yes, Richard,” Germanus simply said, stroking the hairline at his neck. Richard closed his eyes, enjoying the soft caress, musing about what he had heard and what it meant for their future.

After a while, Germanus gently pushed him away to stand up. Richard looked up, startled. It was dark, the fire almost burned down to a weak dark-red flame and he felt uncomfortable by the thought of sitting here alone in the darkness, surrounded by unknown sounds and threatening shadows.

“Where are you going?” he demanded and Germanus frowned slightly.

“I will be back, soon, Richard,” he assured him, trying to turn around.

Richard grabbed his leg. “Please, don't leave me here. I want to come with you!” he begged, but Germanus only growled, pulling his leg out of Richard's tight grip.

“It won't take long, Richard. I won't be far away. Nothing will happen to you, I promise,” he said, an annoyed undertone creeping in his voice again.

“Why can't I come with you? Two pairs of eyes are better than one!” Richard remarked, searching for anything to convince his mate not to go without him.

Germanus rolled his eyes, his skin shining in this strange light blue color again and Richard all of a sudden got the impression that the self-confident Wraith Commander inwardly writhed in shame and embarrassment. He just didn't know why the ancient warrior would be feeling ashamed.

“I told you that it won't take long, human! Can you please do what I tell you to do one single damn time and without objecting, arguing or asking stupid questions? What the hell are you thinking that I want to do? Leave you alone here?” Germanus shouted, shifting his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other and this behavior looked so familiar to Richard that he knew instantly what Germanus wanted – needed to do.

He relaxed, gazing at the tall creature with a frown, trying to hide his grin. It was good to know that there were things he could tease the ancient warrior with sometimes. He had always been lucky to have a strong bladder, he could hold back his need to relieve himself for more than half a day if necessary.

“You could have said that you needed to pee. There's no need to be ashamed because of that. You're drinking and eating like humans, of course you need to relieve yourself from time to time. I didn't think that Wraith are able to digest all without getting rid of the indigestible parts from time to time. Go ahead, I will stay here and wait for you, _Commander_ ,” he said, hidden mockery in his dry voice, stretching the title of his Wraith mate a little bit and Germanus shot him an annoyed and sheepish look and growled before he turned around, heading for the bushes on the other side of the clearing.

He slightly shook his head, smirking and got up to his feet to use the opportunity to relieve himself, as well. He knew enough humans who were ashamed of their bodily needs like the Wraith obviously was, but he had never had such issues. Of course, he didn't like to be watched doing it, but every living being who ate and drank needed to get rid of the parts their systems couldn't digest and it was useless to fight against it or to be ashamed of this natural need.

He sat down by the fire again, stretching out his hands to warm them and waited for his uncommon mate to join him again.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Germanus made his way back to the middle of the clearing where his annoying human consort was sitting comfortably on the ground, leaning against the tree-trunk again, watching him coming closer with a rather smug expression in his eyes and a hidden smirk on his face.

It was clear that the civilian leader of the Ancient's city enjoyed his embarrassment and discomfort. He sighed and steeled himself for the mockery, but Richard Woolsey surprised him again when he said nothing only patted the grass next to him with a hopeful smile.

“Would you mind sitting next to me and letting me use you as a pillow?” he asked, his eyes looking pleadingly at him on purpose. Germanus narrowed his eyes and growled, but Richard saw through him and snuggled close to him the second Germanus had seated himself beside him. The human wrapped his arm around him and laid his head on his chest after removing his glasses and putting them into his pocket. Germanus hesitantly reached out and began to stroke his hairline again and Richard let out a contented sigh.

“I have to admit that you impressed me with your cooking skills, Germanus,” his human consort stated, his voice muffled by the fur of his tunic.

“Is that so?” Germanus purred, his body reacting to the smell of the human's arousal with a strong wave of desire. Everything inside him screamed to take his consort, to bury his aching cock deep inside the slim body and fill him with his seed and his life-force while marking his throat again.

He might not have wanted to take him as his consort, but now, his instincts told him to claim him the right way instead of the incomplete act they had performed in the cell.

But, he knew that Richard hadn't done this before and Germanus didn't want Richard's first time ever to happen here in the clearing, but in a large and comfortable bed instead. Richard might have had sex with a male back then a long time ago, but Germanus knew for sure that he had never been taken by another man before and he wanted Richard's first time to be perfect. Apart from that, he might have to let Richard go after their return to Atlantis, because he couldn't force the human to stay his chosen consort if Richard actually didn't want him and this wouldn't be possible any longer if he took him right now.

But, there were other pleasures they could share and judging by the way Richard nestled against him and the strong smell of his arousal, Germanus would have an easy job to convince him to explore those pleasures. He gently laid his hand under Richard's chin and raised his head to look him in the eyes. Richard smiled at him, cautiously and Germanus' breath faltered.

Of course, Richard was not a beautiful human man, but to Germanus he was much more handsome than all the young men he had met and who thought that they were irresistible. He was an ancient Wraith Commander, almost six thousand years old and for him there were other things much more desirable than just a beautiful face.

He bent down to kiss his unexpected human consort and Richard didn't hesitate, kissing him back with so much want that Germanus couldn't suppress his aroused growl. He pulled the other male close and pressed him down on the grass, covering him with his body, letting him feel his own arousal.

Richard lying now trapped underneath his strong body stiffened slightly and Germanus drew back from his lips to look him in the eyes. “You don't have to fear that I will try to take you here, Richard. There are other nice things we can do,” he assured him and Richard relaxed, smiling at him.

“Thank you, it's just that I never...”

“I know, Richard, it's okay. Stop thinking, please. Just feel. I won't do anything against your will, please, believe me in that.” Richard nodded.

“I do, Germanus.” Germanus kissed him again, tugging at Richard's uniform to free the human from the offending garment hindering him to stroke the smooth naked skin. Richard wriggled underneath him, but this time to make the undressing easier for his mate and it didn't take long until he was naked, shivering in the cool air. Germanus ripped his own clothes from his body, pulling the trembling human close again, kissing and stroking every spot and every place within his reach.

Their hard cocks brushed against each other and Richard moaned, moving his hips against Germanus, searching for more friction.

Germanus kissed him with passion and desire, challenging Richard's tongue to play with his own while he stroked his hard nipples with his sharp nails, gently. Richard arched his back and moaned into the kiss. His hands caressed Germanus back with rapt devotion, stroking the exposed spine, exploring the spots and ridges underneath the skin and now it was Germanus' turn to moan and gasp.

He let his hand glide further down on Richard's body, snaking it between their sweaty bodies, to needy and impatient to extend the playful caresses. He wrapped his hand firmly around Richard's rock-hard manhood, leaking with pre-come and Richard cried out as he began to stroke him, using all of his thousands of years of experience to find the right pressure and speed pleasuring the human underneath him the most. He seemed to do it right, because Richard threw his head back, crying out, loudly and pushing his hips up almost desperately, his face suffused with desire and passion. Germanus lowered his head to his throat, giving in to his overwhelming urge to mark him again.

“Touch me, human!” he ordered, breathlessly, before he sank his teeth into the smooth and heated flesh of Richard's vulnerable throat, carelessly drawing blood; and Richard snaked his sweaty hand between their wet bodies as well, tightening his trembling fingers around Germanus’ impressive hard length and massaging him feverishly in time to Germanus' strokes while he dug the nails of his other hand with surprising force, almost painfully, into Germanus’ strong-muscled backside.

The air was filled with their cries, moans and gasps as they did their best to drive each other crazy with need and desire, their nearing orgasm unstoppable with every stroke and every caress. Richard reached the absolute height of ecstasy and sweet oblivion first, his body having been starved of being touched far too long to last any longer and Germanus growled with satisfaction when he sensed his chosen consort's pleasure and ecstasy, his release spurting in hot and fast streams into his right hand, stimulating the sensitive feeding organ in a very arousing way.

He let go of his self-control, knowing that he had been able to satisfy his consort completely and followed him over the edge, feeling as if he would explode with pleasure and ecstasy the very next second. Richard unconsciously had tightened his grip around Germanus' aching cock and Germanus moaned hoarsely, spilling his seed into the tender fingers and between their sweaty bodies while he sucked desperately on Richard's throat.

When it finally was over, they simply lay there, holding each other tight and trying to catch their breath, enjoying the soft and warm afterglow of their shared passion. After a while, Germanus raised his head to look at the satisfied human in his arms. Richard smiled sleepily at him and Germanus began to lick him clean, not wanting to use their clothes to clean them up. Richard wriggled underneath him, giggling and Germanus chuckled, amused.

“Hm, you're pretty ticklish, my chosen consort. I will keep that in mind. Now, stay still, so I can clean you up,” he ordered, smacking him softly on his ass. Richard groaned, annoyed.

“Want to sleep,” he complained and Germanus chuckled again.

“You may, after you have dressed again. You cannot sleep naked, human. It would be too dangerous.” Richard scowled at him, but he obeyed, getting up into a somewhat sitting position, letting himself be dressed again by his Wraith mate, his eyelids shutting closed against his tries to keep them open.

Germanus hurried to get dressed himself, pulling his sleepy consort into his arms again, lying with him on the grass next to the tree-trunk to have something as a shelter. Richard cuddled up to him, already half asleep, his head on Germanus' chest, his arm wrapped around the Wraith's body.

Germanus listened to the soft human's snoring, reminding him of the contented purr of a sated Wraith, stroking the short hair at the nape of Richard's neck again. He would stay awake the whole night and take care of his human consort, protect him against everything unexpected and dangerous that might come up their way.

Germanus smiled, musing about his uncommon consort. He had been right: Richard Woolsey was able to annoy him as much and as quickly as no other being had done before, but he was also able to surprise and pleasure him as no other being had done before.

The next days would become very interesting and perhaps, they would learn to get along with each other without fighting fifty times a day.

Maybe, they would begin to truly like each other, or, even better, maybe to actually love each other. Maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who read 'If You Don't Surrender' actually know how pleasurable sharing life-force with Wraith for humans can be. I'm sure that it is a great part of the Wraith's society and it will be mentioned again in some of my WIPs. If you have issues or want to know something, feel free to ask me!


	4. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germanus and Richard are on their march to the village with the Gate, so they can return to Atlantis. They have to walk through unknown territory and are always in danger that something could happen! Will they be able to get there without any incident?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Germanus pushed until I gave in and promised him to write their next chapter. There is not so much fighting in this chapter, but they didn't stop with their battles, I promise you!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, thank you so much for your wonderful beta again! I'm excited that there were so little mistakes to correct!
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter and please, let me know if you like it!

Richard woke up, stiff and sore, every muscle in his exhausted body aching and protesting against even the slightest move. He groaned, rolling onto his left side to get up, very slowly and carefully.

When he heard an amused chuckle next to him, he opened his eyes, glancing reproachfully at the Wraith sitting comfortably beside him, considering his human consort with a rather smug grin upon his alien features. “You will feel better when you're up and walking again, human,” the uncommon Commander stated dryly, unmoved by the annoyed, offended and reproachful look Richard shot at him.

“I won't be able to walk a single meter!” the civilian leader of the Ancient's city complained, finally managing to get into a somewhat upright position, half sitting and half lying, leaned against the tree-trunk and panting heavily with the effort to sit up.

“I'm sure you will,” Germanus said, unimpressed, shrugging his shoulders as his golden cat's eyes traveled slowly over Richard's body until his gaze fell upon the human's crotch, noticing the visible large bulge of his morning erection underneath his trousers. When a small, knowing grin tugged at the corners of the Wraith's mouth, Richard was deeply grateful that Germanus had forced him to dress again the previous night. He scowled at his annoying Wraith mate, red all over his face, but Germanus' grin only deepened.

“Ah human, it would be my pleasure to see to your needs before we leave this nice clearing,” he drawled, his voice a soft, dark and husky purr and Richard's cock twitched happily in his tight prison, eager to be freed and caressed by the clever Wraith's fingers that knew so well how to drive him crazy.

“Uh, no, thank you! I don't think that we'll have time for this!” Richard hastily got up, crying out startled as an unexpected sharp pain surged through his abused legs; and he stumbled, almost falling down to the ground again. He felt more ridiculous and ashamed than he had ever felt before and he tried to regain at least a little bit of his composure again by scowling and growling at his mate who was obviously enjoying himself.

“I just need to relieve myself and then we can go on,” he hissed through gritted teeth, turning around and making his way across the clearing to the bushes on the other side that Germanus had used the previous night, as well. He knew that he probably waddled like a penguin and he wanted to cry with the pain he felt in his entire body, but he held his head up high and his back straight as he walked into the thick bushes, very aware of the Wraith's glance burning a hole in his back. He felt the Wraith's eyes on his back, but he didn't see the longing in the golden depths and he didn't hear the small wistful sigh the Wraith huffed as his figure disappeared behind the green leaves of a rather large bush.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Of course, the damn Wraith had been right.

Richard felt much better after walking for a while and he even began to enjoy their walk through the pure and breathtaking beautiful unspoiled nature of the peaceful planet.

Now that he knew that Germanus wouldn't feed on him and that they would reach the village within a couple days instead of being stuck on this planet, he actually enjoyed being here, instead of having to sit in his office in the Ancient's city crouched behind his desk, making polite conversation with stupid or annoying people and having to decide every single thing on his own.

Not that his mate was less annoying as some of the settlers he oftentimes had to deal with, but Germanus certainly was all but stupid and Richard had to admit that the Wraith's skills and abilities impressed him more than he would have thought it possible.

Richard had known that Germanus was thousands of years old and therefore very experienced, but to know something theoretically and to actually be a witness to it were two completely different kinds of matters.

Germanus walked in front of him, his long thick, now rather tousled braid swinging from one side of his broadly built back to the other and if there hadn't been his alien Wraith features, he really could have been one of the ancient Teutons, walking through the thick forests of ancient Germany on Earth, hunting some cheeky Romans.

During the night, while he himself had been sound asleep, Germanus had made a bow and arrows, carrying them over his shoulder now. He had taken the lead of their march again and Richard had let him do so without any question or protest.

In fact, he was glad that Germanus was in charge of their march and that all he had to do was follow him through the wild nature. His body was still aching, but Germanus had set up a steady pace, much slower than yesterday and Richard had been surprised when he had found out that the march through the forest exhausted him less than it had the previous day.

When he had come back from the bushes after seeing to his bodily needs, Germanus had offered him some fruits that tasted delicious and juicy and he had sated his hunger with them and drank from the clear water again. Germanus had shared his meal with him and had stopped teasing him and they actually had had a 'nice' conversation about rather harmless topics. Germanus had asked him about his previous job on Earth at his old company and Richard had told him a few stories about some funny incidents and stupid clients.

Germanus had listened to his stories as if they were the most interesting things he had ever heard and Richard had been surprised again. He had considered the Wraith to have a mocking, careless nature, who did not care about other people apart from his crew and his brethren, because Germanus always had been one of the most critical Commanders of their alliance, only Commander Patricius had joined the alliance later than Germanus.

But there he had sat next to him, laughing heartily about his funny stories and his gaze had almost been tender. Richard had felt accepted and important and that had confused him, because he didn't know how it was possible that one minute, he felt as ashamed and ridiculous as he had never felt before and the next minute, Germanus treated him as if he were the most interesting and desirable being in the entire universe.

If he himself really was the person annoying and surprising the Wraith the most, then it worked the other way around, as well.

Lost in his thoughts as he was, he didn't look at the surroundings before him and he cried out in pain, as he stumbled over a hidden root, turning his left foot painfully and falling down to the ground.

“Oouch!” He tried to get up to his feet again, but when he tried to put his weight on his left foot, fire shot through his ankle and he fell down again. He suppressed another cry holding his foot in a tight grip to ease the pain. Germanus had turned around to see what was wrong and when he saw his human consort sitting on the ground in obvious pain, he frowned, concerned and knelt beside him.

Richard stiffened, waiting to be yelled at because of his clumsiness and stupidity, but the ancient Wraith Commander just took his foot in his clawed hands, feeling for the injury. Richard groaned, because every move and every turn caused a new wave of burning pain to surge through his ankle and Germanus frowned again.

“It's not broken, but heavily sprained and that hurts far more than if it were broken,” he stated and Richard flinched, because now, Germanus would tell him off, he was sure about that.

“I'm so sorry,” he murmured, hanging his head and his shoulders. Germanus had all rights to be angry with him, in fact, he was angry with himself, because they wouldn't reach the Gate as fast as they could have without his injury.

Germanus reached out with his off-hand, caressing his flushed and sweaty cheek. “You don't have to be, Richard. You didn't do this on purpose,” he said, softly. Richard swallowed, gazing uncertainly at his Wraith mate.

“No, but I was distracted and didn't look where I was walking,” he croaked out, a new wave of pain shooting through his ankle and leg.

Germanus nodded his head. “That is understandable, Richard. You have been through a lot the last two days. Wrap your arms around my neck, I will carry you to the next clearing,” Germanus only remarked, his voice still calm and gentle. “I need to see how bad it is, but we can't stay here.” He pointed to a small hill and Richard could see thousands of little red bugs, similar to Earth's ants and all of them were making their way over the hill and crawling in their direction.

Considering their experiences with the Iratus bugs, it probably was a good idea not to come close to any of the countless species of bugs living in Pegasus.

He wrapped his arms around the Commander's neck, biting his lip to steel himself for the pain, but Germanus managed to take him in his arms and get up with him without causing him any further pain than the pain he already felt.

He allowed himself to lay his head on Germanus shoulder and close his eyes while the Wraith walked in his usual steady pace through the forest, leaving the crawling bugs behind. Richard relaxed and let himself be lulled to a state of being half awake and half asleep by the soft rocking of Germanus' movements. His mate would take care of him and make sure that he was safe and Richard had learned to trust him as he had never trusted anyone else before.

Germanus might be uncommon, short tempered, annoying and exhausting, but he was also the most trustworthy person Richard had ever met in his whole life.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Richard was woken up from his slight slumber when Germanus gently and carefully laid him down onto the soft grass of a green meadow at the edge of another nice clearing.

Birds were singing in the sky, a soft wind was blowing and Richard could hear a small creek murmuring cheerfully somewhere behind him.

For a short moment, he mused about the Wraith's astonishing ability to find these places without any doubts or failure, but then, he remembered that the Wraith's vision and hearing was much sharper and better than the human's and that he probably heard the creeks and the birds early on, able to detect the direction he had to go in.

Apart from that, Wraith might have developed incredible technology and acquired great knowledge in any science, but they were still hunters, creatures with perfectly working instincts and therefore more than capable of finding their way through unspoiled nature. They could sense beings with their minds and had skills no human being would ever have.

Germanus knelt beside him again, tugging gently at his boot. Richard tried hard to stay silent, knowing quite well, that the boot needed to come off, but the sharp pain that had faded a little bit during his slumber came back with so much force that he began to sweat and feel sick to his stomach.

Germanus looked at him, apologetically. “I'm sorry Richard, I need to remove your boot this way. I can't cut it off, you need it for our march when your foot is better again. Plus, I have to remove it now, before the foot is even more swollen than it already is at the moment,” he explained and Richard nodded his head, pressing his lips to a thin line.

“I know that. Just do it and I want to say sorry for probably screaming into your ear,” he ground out.

Germanus smiled at him. “You don't have to, Richard. It's okay. If you need to scream to ease the pain a little bit, just go ahead.”

He unlaced the boot and slowly pulled it over Richard's swollen ankle, holding his left leg in a tight grip with his off-hand to stabilize it and make sure that Richard wouldn't pull it away instinctively because of the pain the removing caused. It was hard work and Richard saw stars behind his closed eyelids, but he kept his mouth shut, only a slight whimper escaping his lips as the tight shaft of his boot brushed over his swollen and throbbing ankle.

When the boot finally dropped to the ground, he lay there, panting heavily as if he had run a marathon, dizzy and sick, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Germanus gently wiped the sweat away. “You really should have screamed, Richard. It would have eased the pain, because you would have been much more relaxed. You don't have to prove to me that you're brave, I already know that, my consort.” His voice sounded more tender than Richard would have expected any voice of any Wraith to sound like and he opened his eyes to look at his very uncommon mate.

For a moment, they looked each other deep in the eyes and Richard almost forgot his ankle due to the feelings he could see in the golden depths.

Kindness, admiration, concern, deep care and – desire. Richard swallowed.

He knew that he wasn't handsome, beautiful or charming. He had a reserved, logical nature and only a few people were able to understand his sense of dry humor. He had been married, but his marriage hadn't been made of that stuff shown in romantic films and there had never been drama or great passion.

To tell the truth, his two encounters with his sudden mate had been much more passionate than every intimate encounter with his wife. He hadn't known that he could feel that way. He hadn't felt that way since his experiences with his friend Steven and the feelings he had had then, had never been as intensive as his feelings for Germanus were. He had suppressed his true feelings for so long and when he had gotten married, he really had thought that he loved and desired his wife, but now, he wasn't sure about that any longer.

After his divorce, he had missed his dog more than his wife. After he had gotten over his disappointment that he hadn't been able to give his wife what she needed, he had settled into his lonely life, focused on his work and had gladly taken the chance to live in another galaxy, far far away from the other members of the IOA, who bitched and lied at each other the entire time.

He had seen the couples who had found each other over the years and had accepted that he would stay alone and never explore the great passion Colonel Sheppard or Colonel Mitchell seemed to share with their mates. Not to mention that he had never ever even considered mating with a Wraith himself.

He knew that he had the astonishing ability to annoy any Wraith who had to deal with him, because of his reserved and logical nature and the mostly barely untamed nature of their allied Wraith. To deal with Germanus had always been the hardest job and he had thought that the short tempered Wraith Commander loathed and probably even hated him. Richard had thought that Germanus had taken him as his chosen consort only to rescue them and because his sense of honor had forced him to do so. But right now, he could see that Germanus truly desired him.  
They were alone on an unknown planet and no one was around threatening their lives, but Germanus desired him, nonetheless.  
He desired him, although he oftentimes behaved stupid, dense and clumsy when it came to things like this and he desired him, although he really wasn't young, handsome or beautiful, a man in the middle of his life with glasses and a bald head.  
He desired him, although he was injured, sweaty and unwashed and Richard realized that he desired his annoying Wraith mate with the same force.

Germanus seemed to sense his thoughts, because he let his fingertips glide over his cold and sweaty cheek and Richard flinched when he suddenly remembered how sensitive Germanus' sense of smell was. “Sorry, I know that I must smell horrible,” he murmured, sheepishly and uncomfortably.

Germanus chuckled, quietly. “You really should stop being sorry for everything, Richard,” he whispered, laying his lips on Richard's salty lips. It started as a tender kiss, meant to reassure him that he hadn't done anything wrong, but Richard kissed his Wraith mate back with so much longing that Germanus growled, aroused, pulling him tight to his strong body and kissing him with so much passion that it took Richard's breath away.

When they finally parted, both of them gasping for air, Germanus kissed him on his forehead and smiled at him. “Later, my consort, later, I promise you. Now though, I will see to your ankle.” He helped Richard to sit up, leaning him against a large tree and then sat in front of him, pulling Richard's left foot onto his lap. The ankle was swollen and bruised, the skin dark-red and blue and Richard suppressed his painful groan once more, trying to stay silent when Germanus carefully turned and moved his foot to see how bad the injury was. He bit his lip until he almost drew blood. Germanus was a warrior, a high-ranking officer and he wanted his mate to be proud of him. He would never be a soldier himself, but he could try to be brave and endure pain and injuries like the soldiers who served under his command in Atlantis.

Germanus looked up and considered his chosen consort. “Please, Richard, do what I told you to do. If you need to cry or scream, just do it. It will ease the pain. No one else but me will hear it and I won't tell anyone,” he asked him and Richard pulled a face.

“I want you to be proud of me,” he admitted in a low voice.

“I _am_ proud of you, Richard,” stated Germanus, his voice sincere and honest. “You walked through unknown territory yesterday without any complaint, mile after mile and after I had scared you so much. I was truly impressed by your behavior, your composure and reactions yesterday, Richard. I know I didn't tell you that, but I am and I tell you now and I'm sorry for yelling at you instead of encouraging you. You injured your ankle and it is heavily sprained. Those injuries hurt far more than if something actually was broken. It will get better, but I can sense your pain and you don't have to hide it from me. I'm your mate and you don't have to lie to me about it.”

Richard stared at his mate, stunned by the praise he just had gotten from the ancient Commander. “Uh, thank you, Germanus,” he replied, letting out a loud groan, as the Wraith gently pressed at one of the bruises. Germanus sighed. “I'm sorry for causing you more pain, my consort,” he said, apologetically and Richard managed a croaked grin.

“You don't have to be. You're only trying to help me. Maybe, both of us should stop apologizing all of the time? If we go on like this, it will become ridiculous and all we will do then is bow before each other, saying _'I'm truly sorry'_ for everything,” he tried to joke, his voice trembling only slightly and Germanus looked up and grinned at him.

“Indeed.” There were amused sparks in his golden eyes and Richard forgot his ankle and his pain, drawn in by the strange and uncommon striking beauty of his mate. Germanus was so attractive, grinning like this, truly amused without any mockery, so very – male. Richard felt the well-known flutter in his stomach he always felt when Germanus looked at him like this and he longed to lie in his arms again and forget who and, most of all where he was.

Germanus was the one who broke the spell again by taking his knife and cutting a rather large piece of garment from his tunic. “What are you doing?” Richard asked, confused. Germanus stood up, looking around, growling contented when he had found what he had been searching for. He went to a large tree on the other side of the clearing and cut some rods from one of the branches hanging down. He took the rods and made his way to the small creek, soaking the piece of his tunic with the cold water, until it was completely wet.

Then, he came back, kneeling down again and took Richard's foot onto his lap. This time, Richard didn't hold back his cry and to his surprise, it actually eased the pain a little bit. He realized how tense he had been before and that his tries to act brave and unmoved had only increased the pain.

“I need something to cool your ankle and wrap around it to support it, Richard,” Germanus patiently explained the obvious and the civilian leader of Atlantis felt stupid and dense again.

“But, your tunic...!” he protested. Germanus didn't bother to look up, focused on wrapping the rods he used as a bondage around the swollen and bruised foot, carefully, but also firmly enough to give enough tension and support. The cold water made Richard flinch, but it eased the pain even more and Richard let out a relieved sigh, relaxing again.

“The tunic is only clothing and can be replaced very easily, Richard. My reputation won't suffer from having a hole in my jacket,” he remarked, finishing the bondage and looking up now to smile at Richard. “Your well-being is much more important to me than my appearance, Richard. You should know that by now. Sometimes, you're thinking really stupid thoughts. You're my chosen consort and I can't stand to see you suffer so much.”

Richard all of a sudden felt a big lump in his throat. He didn't remember the last time someone had cared for him that much. “Thank you, my mate. But, you could have cut it from my uniform,” he murmured.

Germanus shook his head. “No, Richard,” he only said, shrugging out of his tunic and undressing his shirt underneath it. Richard swallowed hard when he saw Germanus' naked torso for the first time, the creamy-white skin with the bluish undertone adorned with several complicated symmetrical tattoos, accentuating his broadly built chest and his six-pack muscled abdomen in a very attractive way.

There were also two adorned tattoos enclosing his strong upper arms like bracelets and now, he reminded Richard of one of the ancient Teutons so well that his breath faltered. This was _his_ mate, _his_ ancient warrior, _his_ 'Teuton' who had sworn to protect him and take care of him and a strong wave of possessiveness and pride washed over him, leaving him confused and aroused.

Germanus noticed his look and chuckled very pleased. He took a deep breath, inhaling Richard's scent, proving the human's arousal so clearly and chuckled again.

“Later, my eager consort. I will see to this special need of yours, later. You need to rest, first. We will stay here, until you can walk again. If your foot isn’t better the day after tomorrow, I will heal you with the Gift of Life, but we will try the common way first. If you were severely injured, I would heal you without thinking, but I don't see the sense in healing every injury instantly with the Gift of Life like some of my brethren do. It does our human partners no good and I don't want you to get used to the enzyme. You had a large dose yesterday and I want it to be out of your system, before I do this again. I don't want you to become addicted to it and do everything I want just because you're aching for the next dose. I want you to stay my annoying, objecting human consort who is able to surprise and please me like no one else ever did before and that wouldn't be the case if you became addicted to the enzyme any longer. So close your eyes and try to rest, Richard,” he ordered and Richard obeyed, closing his eyes and relaxing. He really felt tired and wrung out and he was glad that the pain had faded a little bit.

He felt Germanus gently raising his head, placing his shirt underneath his head as a pillow and gratefully laid his head upon the smooth garment.

Germanus also raised his foot a little bit, placing it on a large branch with his tunic between the wood and his ankle. Richard smiled, sleepily when he felt a chaste kiss on his forehead, musing briefly about how it could be that he felt more safe right now than he had ever felt in his warm and comfortable bed in his quarters in the Ancient's city, before sleep finally claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, Richard should have gotten a lesson in 'how to survive on an unknown planet'. But, he didn't look where he was walking and became injured and Germanus took advantage of it, immediately and didn't let me change it, because he wanted to prove to Richard how caring he can be. They will fight again in the next chapter, I promise you (if Germanus let me write about it) and there probably will be another passionate encounter again, so stay tuned, please!


	5. Survival Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard is injured and Germanus decided that they will stay on that nice clearing until Richard can walk again.  
> Now, they have to go along with each other and Richard has to improve his survival skills and to do some things he has never done before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the new chapter, more battles and more passion, just as I promised.
> 
> Enjoy reading it and please, let me know if you liked it!
> 
> A million thanks to my beta Dulinneth again!

It could have been so perfect – just like a real vacation - if there hadn't been his hurting and still swollen ankle and the Wraith's determination to teach him a lesson in 'how to survive in the wilderness'.

Richard stared at the once surely very cute and now very dead little animal lying in front of him, before he hesitantly and wearily raised his head to look at the grim face of his annoyed Wraith mate standing in front of him in an intimidating posture with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

The Wraith watched him angrily with narrowed eyes, his long white braid falling over his shoulder and Richard was reminded of the old Teutons once more. Damn it! How could it be that this alien male creature looked and behaved exactly like one of those ancient warriors? Richard tried not to stare at the broad chest with the beautiful tattoos that looked like old runes underneath the sleeveless tunic, because it distracted him far too much, the memory of their passionate third encounter the previous night raising to the surface of his mind and calming his own anger in a way he didn't want it to be at the moment.

Germanus had left him his dark-brown shirt to use as a pillow underneath his swollen ankle, laying on the large branch again and Richard had thought that his unexpected mate would be as caring and comforting as he had been the other day right after his injury.

He had seen to his ankle every two hours, removing the bandage to cool the swollen flesh and he had cooked for him again, some delicious roots and vegetables. He had washed him, using two more pieces of his tunic as a cloth and a towel. Richard had felt uncomfortable at first, but Germanus had been gentle and surprisingly tactful and Richard had gratefully relaxed and let Germanus wash the sweat and dirt away from his body.

The washing finally had led to their third passionate encounter and Richard was still stunned by the fact that he had had to travel to another galaxy, more than two million light-years away from Earth and meet a male alien – a life-sucking creature to get his first blow-job.

His wife had never given him a blow-job. He had asked her one single time after their wedding, shyly and sheepishly, but she had refused to even try it, shaking her head in disgust. He had never asked her again. He hadn't had to ask his Wraith mate, and he would never have asked him, because he had been far too embarrassed to ever mention his hidden desires to another being again after the harsh refusal of his wife many years ago.

To be honest, he hadn't even thought of asking his mate, he had given up hope to experience this kind of pleasure a long time ago and had resigned himself to his fate of never having this experience. But, Germanus all of a sudden had lowered his mouth to his aroused manhood and had begun to suck it deep down his throat, causing Richard to cry out with surprise, pleasure and fear at the same time.

Richard at first had had issues because of the sharp teeth, but Germanus had proved to him that there was nothing to fear about his teeth. He had sucked and licked, nibbled and sucked again until Richard hadn't known his name any longer, crying out in pure ecstasy and pleasure as his forceful release spurted into the clever mouth pleasuring him more than he had ever thought possible.

To his luck, Germanus hadn't expected him to do it for him, as well, knowing that Richard's ankle hurt horribly with every move as he withered beneath him. He had lain down beside him afterwards, taking his trembling fingers and leading them to his own needy cock and Richard had gladly jerked him off once more. Judging by the hoarse cry Germanus had let out when he had reached his peak, he had been able to truly pleasure his astonishing mate, his own skills in jerking another male off improving every time he did so.

Later, he had fallen asleep, nestled against the strong body and Germanus had tenderly stroked his back until he had been sound asleep.

This morning, they had had some of the delicious fruits and Richard had been contented and relaxed, until Germanus had returned from his hunting trip, expecting his human consort to become an expert in survival skills. It seemed that his 'vacation' was over now...

“You want me to do – _what_?” he asked for the third time, hoping that he had misunderstood something the first two times. He swallowed, eying wearily the little animal lying in front of his seat on another branch.

“Your hearing works fine, human!” Germanus only rumbled, his voice growling like silent thunder and his arms tightening over his chest, the glance he shot him with his golden cat's eyes proving to Richard that he wouldn't give up his intention to let him do this.

“B-b-but – I’ve never done something like this before!” Richard complained, shivering slightly with disgust by the thought of what the Wraith expected him to do.

“There's a first time for everything,” Germanus stated, unmoved, pursing his lips. “You also have gotten your first blow-job yesterday and I didn't hear any complaint from you.” His voice sounded as mocking as it had sounded every time they had had to deal with each other before Richard had become his chosen consort.

“That was a totally different kind of matter,” Richard mumbled, embarrassed, avoiding looking his mate in the eyes.

“Oh yeah, I'm sure.” Germanus replied, dry amusement clear to hear in his dark voice.

Richard swallowed desperately. “Do you really expect me to skin and disembowel this – animal?” he whined.

Germanus nodded his head. “Yes.”

“But, I'm injured!” Richard tried to convince his determined mate to do this rather disgusting job himself.

“If I remember correctly, then it is your ankle that is injured, neither your head, nor your hands. I can assure you that you won't need to stand on your feet or use your injured ankle to skin and disembowel an animal, my dear Richard. You only need your common sense and your hands to do that. And a sharp knife, of course, but that won't be a problem, because I can provide you with that.”

Germanus sounded unmoved still, but Richard had the suspicion that the damn Wraith was enjoying himself and most of all, Richard's embarrassment and discomfort. He took one of his knifes out of his boot, laying it carefully next to the animal before raising to his full height and crossing his arms before his chest once more.

“But, you're my mate! You promised to take care of me!” Richard complained once more, searching desperately for anything to convince his stubborn Wraith mate to do this bloody job himself.

Germanus only shrugged his shoulders, unimpressed. “I did. I hunted this animal for you. Considering the things Colonel Mitchell told me about the ancient tribes that lived on your Earth a long time ago, especially the Teutons and the Celts, the men of the tribes were the hunters and the women were responsible for skinning and disemboweling the prey and preparing the meal for their husbands. Of course, you're not my 'wife' and I would never consider you as female or even effeminate, but you're my chosen consort and I hunted for you to provide you with the food you need. But, I won't do the work all alone. I don't think that I'll overtax you with wanting you to learn how to skin and disembowel an animal. It will distract you from your hurting ankle, I'm sure about that.”

“You can't do this to me, Germanus, please!” Richard began to beg, feeling horror at the thought of ripping the smooth greyish fur from the cute animal that reminded him of the sweet rabbits living on Earth, having to cut his head from his neck and disembowel it after cutting off his abdomen. He shivered again, feeling sick all of a sudden, although his stomach was growling with hunger.

“Why not? You want to eat? Here is your meal! You just have to prepare it for the cooking.” the ancient Wraith Commander bared his teeth in a wolfish grin. “Remember – I don't need to eat food,” he drawled.

Richard scowled at him. “You don't have to remind me of that fact,” he hissed, annoyed. “I don't think I'm hungry at the moment.” His stomach growled again, betraying his tries to deceive his Wraith mate.

Germanus considered him with the impassive mask on his handsome features every Wraith seemed to have mastered perfectly for a rather long moment, but, then, he only shrugged his shoulders again.

“Very well. I will leave you then and see to the things you actually can't do with your injury,” he said, turning around and crossing the clearing without looking back.

Richard watched him cut several thick branches and thin twigs and a bunch of rods from one of the bushes and it took him a rather long time until he realized that Germanus needed them to make a shelter. He seemed to know exactly what he needed to do and Richard was fascinated again. His mate had astonishing skills and abilities and Richard admired his skills as much as his grace. Germanus was perfectly fine here in the middle of nowhere surrounded by thick forests and wilderness and Richard briefly wished that he were a little more like his astonishing mate.

Germanus simply ignored him and his wistful glances, busied with making a shelter, using a large bush formed like an arch to make something that resembled a cave made of branches and leaves. After a few more minutes, Richard gave up hope that the Wraith would change his mind and come to him again.

He sighed, taking the knife and considered the animal lying next to his seat. He remembered the delicious cross meat and his mouth watered with the memory. His stomach growled again and he took a deep breath and reached out for the small 'rabbit', very slowly and hesitantly. He had no clue where to begin and he stared at the body in his trembling hand, trying to figure out what he had to do to skin the animal. He took another deep breath. He would do it. Somehow, he would skin this 'rabbit' and disembowel it. He wanted his mate to be proud of him and he would prove to him that there was more about him than just the diplomat sitting behind his desk.

His hands were trembling and he had to clench his sweaty fingers around the knife handle, because otherwise, the knife would have fallen out of his grip. His knuckles turned white with the effort and he bit his bottom lip until he could taste a small drop of blood on it. Hesitantly, he cut with the knife through the fur at one of the 'rabbit's' ankles, remembering what he had seen on a cooking-show on TV several years ago. He had to start with the feet to skin a rabbit and he was deeply grateful that this little animal looked like a rabbit. He always had appreciated a delicious roast made out of rabbits, and he knew how delicious this little animal tasted, so he would do his very best to turn it into a delicious meal. He knew that he was a good cook, but he had never had to prepare a hunted animal for cooking before.

Richard circled the knife around the small ankle, trying to cut only through the fur without breaking the skin and when he had done so with the first foot, he did the same with the other foot. After that, his face was covered with sweat and his ankle throbbed with new pain, because of the almost unbearable tension in his whole body, but he was determined to finish what he had begun and he suppressed his painful groan.

To his surprise, he found it less disgusting after he had already started and his movements were much faster and secure now. He cut through the length of both legs to the back of the animal, glad that this rabbit had no tail like rabbits on Earth. Now, he had to remove the skin from the animal and he tugged at the fur, trying to rip it from one leg. First, nothing happened, but after another try, the fur slid from the leg, slowly, but visibly. Richard didn't realize that he was grinning all over his face with grim determination until he felt the pain his grin caused in his tense jaw, but he didn't care. He tugged at the other leg and the fur slid from the leg much easier this time.

Richard let out a content growl and ripped the fur off the little creature until he reached the head. For one moment, his stomach threatened to turn and get rid of its contents, because Richard knew what would come next. He had to cut the head from the neck. His hands were trembling and sweating again and he clenched his fingers around the knife handle and grabbed the head of the animal with his other hand. He took one final look where he had to cut before he closed his eyes, drawing in a shaky breath. His hand rushed down and he gulped, heaving dryly as the grinding sound of breaking bones made its way to his ears. Another smack sounded as the knife cut through flesh and skin and then he held the head in his shaking hand.

Richard needed all of his will-power to open his eyes again and the tension left his body when he noticed only a small amount of blood, dropped to the ground. Of course, the animal had been dead, shot by his skillful ancient 'Teuton' warrior with his bow and arrow. There had to be only little blood. He let the head drop to the ground, shoving it aside with his good foot, suppressing another dry heave.

He removed the rest of the skin from the body, considering it for a while. It looked less scary and disgusting than he had feared, but he knew that he wasn't done with it. Now came the next part of it, he had to disembowel the little creature. He had been able to skin it, he would be able to disembowel it, as well. Another grim smile tugged at the right corner of his mouth. Oh yes, he would do it. He would show his annoying mate that he was able to take care of himself.

When a shadow fell over his hands and the animal, he looked up with narrowed eyes. Germanus knelt before him, considering him, thoughtfully. When he caught Richard's annoyed glance, he smiled at him, honestly.

“I knew that you would be able to do it, Richard,” he stated, contentedly and rather smug. Richard scowled at him.

“Yeah, of course, you did,” he snapped. “Get out of the sun, please!”

“I could disembowel it for you,” Germanus suggested, moving to the side just as Richard had asked him. He did nothing to hide his admiration, pride and satisfaction about Richard's successful tries to skin the animal as he glanced questioningly at his human consort, but Richard wasn't in the mood to give in so easily after the Wraith had forced him to skin the little 'rabbit' all alone and so he only snorted.

“No, you won't, Wraith! You ordered me to do it and I will do it!” he snapped again, knowing that he probably sounded like a pouting child, but right now, he didn't care about his behavior. He lowered his head to the rabbit in his hand to hide his face from the Wraith.

After a short moment, Germanus nodded his head, sighing. “Fair enough. I will respect your wish, then,” he replied, quietly, getting to his feet again. Richard swallowed down his pride and anger and hurried to say:

“But, could you please show me how to do it?” He held his head lowered to the ground, torn between the feelings of annoyance and relief, unable to look his mate in the eyes. Germanus knelt down again, reaching out with his hand to stroke his heated face. He smiled tenderly at him and took his sweaty fingers still clenched around the knife in his own clawed hand.

“It would be my pleasure and my honor to do so, Richard. I'm really proud of you, you're doing great,” he answered with obvious sincerity in his dark voice and Richard finally smiled back, relieved and happy.

His mate was proud of him and that was all that mattered to him. To gain his mate's pride and affection would be worth everything, no matter what it was that he had to do for it.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Germanus watched his human consort with affectionate amusement.

After disemboweling the little creature with his help, Richard had fried it over the campfire Germanus had made, together with some of the delicious roots he had collected in the morning. Richard had told him that they were similar to potatoes from Earth and Germanus had showed him how to fry them without burning them in the process.

Germanus had to admit that he had totally been drawn in by Richard's obvious joy and pride about his ability to prepare the really delicious meal all by himself, his human consort beaming all over his face, his eyes filled with pride and happiness had been such a beautiful and arousing sight that it had taken his breath away.

They had enjoyed their meal in companionable silence and Germanus was deeply glad and grateful that his consort wasn't one of those humans who had to fill a silence with stupid chattering when they had nothing important to say. He seemed to be as content with their situation as Germanus himself actually was, enjoying his meal with only smiling at his mate from time to time, happily and proudly, but also a little bit shyly.

After their meal, Germanus had decided to reward his consort for his braveness and useful obstinacy by carrying him to the small pond he had found a few hundred meters away from their clearing. The water was clear and surprisingly warm and he knew how badly Richard craved to take a nice bath.

Now, he watched him splash in the warm water, forgetting his injured ankle and all his worries, enjoying the beautiful summer day, the birds singing in the blue sky, the soft and warm breeze on his skin and the sun shining through the branches and the thick leaves of the large trees surrounding the pond.

Germanus himself sat at the edge of the pond in all his naked glory, content with watching his consort swim and splash around in the pond. First, he had feared that the civilian leader of the Ancient's city would be too ashamed and shy to present himself fully naked in the daylight, but Richard had proved to him that he had been wrong. Richard had a very pragmatic nature and he wasn't ashamed of his human nature and the things it brought with it, like having to relieve himself on a regular basis or his body’s physique.

Germanus also found that there was absolutely nothing his consort should have been ashamed about, he might be a man in the middle of his human life, but he had a beautiful slim and well-trained body and Germanus felt the well-known desire raising in his groin as he watched his consort in his own naked glory.

When Richard noticed his hungry glance, he smiled at him, provocatively. He swam closer to his mate until he could touch him, letting his hand travel slowly over Germanus’ tattooed chest. He cleared his throat, wetting his lips nervously, as his eyes caught the unmistakable sight of the Wraith's strong arousal standing proudly in the air between his thighs.

“I'm in the mood to expand my horizon by doing some of the things I've never done before for the first time today, my mate,” he remarked, his own surprise about his offer clear to detect in his husky voice.

Germanus stared at him, stunned, not sure if he had understood his consort correctly, but before he could say anything, the human had already lowered his head to his groin, licking with his tongue over the pulsing head of his aching arousal. Germanus gasped and moaned, throwing his head back, as the sensation of the wet and warm tongue licking over the sensitive slit boosted his desire instantly in a way he had never thought it possible.

It was apparent that Richard had never given a blow-job before. If Germanus hadn't known it because of what his chosen consort had told him, he would have realized it by the way Richard tried to swallow him and the few dry heaves he had to suppress at the beginning.

Germanus tried to relax and stay still, although everything inside him screamed to thrust his throbbing member deep into the clumsy but willing mouth and he was aroused as he had never been before.

Germanus had had several male human worshipers over the last millenia and centuries and he had been on the receiving end and enjoyed those pleasures as much as he had rewarded his partners with doing it for them, as well. But, he had never felt the same strong desire and passion as he felt right now, while his unexpected and annoying human consort made his first experiences of this pleasurable service for his mate.

Richard might lack experience, but his eagerness and willingness to pleasure his mate this way made up for his lack more than enough and soon, Germanus found himself trembling with the effort to hold himself back, moaning, panting and gasping with the sensations spreading from his groin to every cell of his body.

When Richard heard his sounds of ardor and lust, proving to him that he was doing it right somehow, he became more self-confident, bobbing his head up and down on the rock-hard Wraith cock filling his mouth completely in earnest now. His teeth scratched at his oversensitive tip from time to time and Richard still wasn't able to swallow him as deep as Germanus might have wanted it, but Richard was driving him to the very edge of his self-control faster than any other being who had given him a blow-job had ever done.

He knew that he wouldn't last much longer and all he could do was grind out: “I'm close!” through gritted teeth before he started to come, everything inside him clenching with lust and pleasure. He tried to pull Richard's head away, but the human surprised him once more as he took his pulsing member as deep into his mouth as he could, wrapping his hand firmly around the hard shaft, pressing it slightly and whirling his eager tongue around the weeping tip.

Germanus threw his head back once more and arched his hips into the tempting wetness of the warm mouth, roaring and screaming as his climax overtook him with such force that he almost blacked out for a short moment. There was nothing he could do then to savor his ecstasy to the fullest, shooting his hot musky release down the human's throat and when it was finally over, his legs felt like jelly and his body was still shivering with the waves of the afterglow rolling softly through him.

He lay there on the meadow at the edge of the pond, panting and gasping heavily, unable to move anything than his little finger as he tried to catch his breath again. After a moment, a warm wet body snuggled close to him. Richard's head came to rest comfortably on his chest and his fingertips traveled gently over his heated abdomen while the human waited patiently for him to recover from his forceful orgasm.

When Germanus eventually was able to raise his head a little bit to look at his astonishing consort, Richard smiled at him, rather smug. “It wasn't so bad for the first time, was it?” he demanded and Germanus growled at him, slightly embarrassed, because he had lost his self-control so easily. Richard saw through him and laughed, rather pleased. “Oh, come on, you big lug! Don't tell me that you didn't enjoy it! You were halfway out of your mind with pleasure. I have to admit that you were a rather delicious dessert,” he challenged him, licking with his tongue over his lips to catch the last drop of the Wraith's come in a very provoking way, and Germanus blinked as he heard his consort talk to him in such an uncommon way.

Richard had never behaved like this before. The occurrences of the last days obviously had changed the civilian leader of the Ancient's city more than he first had thought. Germanus liked this change.

He turned around, trapping the human underneath his strong body, rubbing his groin against the unfulfilled desire of his consort. “You are pretty cheeky, human,” he growled, playfully. “I guess, I have to teach you a lesson on how you're supposed to behave in front of me!” he continued, hoping that his chosen consort wouldn't get it wrong.

It seemed that the human had understood it right, because Richard giggled, rather pleased, pulling Germanus' head down to kiss him. “Yes, my mate. I was cheeky and I need a proper lesson to learn how to please you, so please, teach me!” he demanded, breathlessly as they parted again, both of them gasping for air.

Germanus kissed him again, passionately and tenderly and it didn't take long before the soft and warm air was filled with moans and cries of pleasure and whispered words full of passion and longing again, from both of them, the Wraith mate and his cheeky human consort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do some research, because I had no clue how to skin an animal, but, thanks to the internet I found a description of how to skin rabbits and so I decided that the little animals have to look like rabbits. I also decided to skip the disemboweling part, because I really didn't want my chapter to be too disgusting for my readers... :-)


	6. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard has increased his surviving skills and has made some nice experiences for the first time.  
> Germanus has found out that his consort is so much more than just a diplomat sitting behind his desk...  
> But, they have to reach the Stargate and to leave this wonderful place again. Will they reach the Gate and what will happen on their way there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful beta read this chapter incredible fast, so I can post it tonight. There is a change in this chapter and I hope you will like it.
> 
> As always, enjoy reading it and please, let me know if you liked it!

Richard woke up lying trapped between two strong arms wrapped around him in a very possessive way, pressing him protectively close to an even stronger body. To Richard's surprise, Germanus was still sound asleep, his low and silent breathing almost inaudible, but the soft and warm air of the Wraith's breaths were tickling his ear in the rhythm of his breathing.

Richard's bladder reminded his owner of itself, but Richard ignored the slight pressure, just lying completely still, his eyes remaining closed, dwelling in the wonderful feeling of being held so close and enjoying the peaceful situation. For a brief moment, he wished that they could stay in this clearing forever and he frowned about his uncommon wish.

Richard had never wanted to live in the middle of nowhere, he had always appreciated the hectic and the buzzing activity of big cities with their culture, theaters, restaurants and the crowds of different people with their different ways of life. He had liked to have shops and stores close to his home and the safe feeling he had gotten with the knowledge that the next doctor wasn't far away, in case he would need one, and he had appreciated spending his rare free-time with friends or colleagues in a nice bar with a bottle of good wine or cognac, talking about politics and his job or the last performance in one of the big theaters. He had secretly admired the beautiful women in those bars and clubs, wishing he could get to know them and maybe even win their hearts and had suppressed his hidden desire for some of the handsome men spending their time there, too, forcefully, never even considering to give in to this desire for another man.

And now he lay there in a temporary shelter made out of a large bush in the arms of an oftentimes annoying, sometimes disturbing and always stubborn ancient male Wraith-Teuton-warrior, feeling as content, safe and happy as he had never felt in his entire life before, wishing they could stay here instead of having to reach the next Stargate as soon as possible. He opened his eyes and his gaze fell upon the creamy-white skin of the arms holding him.

The creamy-white of the Wraith's skin contrasted nicely with his own skin – fair, judging by the standards of human skin-colors, but much darker than the Wraith's color and with a reddish-brown undertone instead of the bluish one Germanus had. Richard was grateful that Germanus wasn't the 'greenish type' of Wraith, because most of the Wraith he knew had pale-green skin and he had to admit that he liked the creamy-white-bluish color much better.

They were both dressed, because Germanus had insisted of dressing again after their passionate love-making the previous night. Their ardent encounters still only consisted of jerking each other off and pleasuring one another with their mouths, but they had been naked again and all Richard had wanted to do after wards was snuggle close to his mate and fall asleep. Richard knew that his mate was right with his insistence, because they didn't know what would happen during their sleep and it was always better to be prepared, but right now, feeling the morning erection of his sleeping Wraith pressing against his backside in a very tempting way made him regret that they weren't naked. It was astonishing that male Wraith had morning erections like humans, but he was glad that he wasn't the only one with his manhood standing visibly on guard duty every single morning.

The slight stir of his mate broke in on his thoughts and the low growl of a half awake, very horny Wraith tickled the sensitive skin on his throat. The morning erection was pressed closer, rubbing against his backside and Richard moaned with the sensation. Clawed hands roamed over his chest and abdomen and Richard tilted his head to the side to give his horny Wraith-Teuton-warrior better access to his vulnerable neck. Sharp teeth grazed over his heated flesh and Richard moaned again, this time with disappointment, because his bladder protested very insistently, making clear that he definitely needed to relieve himself before enjoying another passionate encounter with his mate.

“I need to pee first,” he gasped out and Germanus growled with annoyance and disappointment himself, but he let go of Richard without protesting.

“Be fast,” he only rumbled and Richard grinned rather smug, because it was nice to be so desired, an experience he had never had before.

“Of course, my mate, I would never even think of letting you wait when your arguments are as convincing as they already are right now,” he stated in his perfectly mastered dry and mocking voice, rubbing his ass seductively against the needy Wraith-cock. He squeaked, indignantly when his mate slapped him slightly on his backside with another growl and struggled to get to his feet and out of reach of the clawed hand before it could smack him again.

He lolloped to the other side of the clearing to relieve himself behind a bush with thick leaves and branches, knowing that he was a pretty ridiculous sight, but he still couldn't put his weight on his left foot properly, although Germanus' tender care had improved his well-being a lot. When he was done with seeing to his bodily needs, he lolloped back to his mate who had busied himself with taking his clothes off, lying on the temporary mattress in all his astonishing naked beauty, his impressive manhood standing proudly and rock-hard in the air and his arms settled comfortably behind his head. His thick braid fell over his shoulder lying on the broadly built chest with several silvery-white wavy strands surrounding his handsome alien face. For a moment, Richard just stood there, enjoying the sight in front of him, until his mate growled again with impatience and annoyance.

“What's wrong, human? You have to see to some very important matters, come down here!” Germanus ordered, his voice husky and raw with desire and need, although he tried to sound mocking and unmoved. The golden cat's eyes were glued to his groin with the large visible bulge underneath his BDU and Richard suddenly had a feeling of power he had never experienced before. This ancient and important Wraith Commander desired him and he was able to turn the strong and powerful warrior into a boneless mess, moaning, panting and trembling with need and lust, something he had never thought would happen. His wife had never looked at him this way, her eyes filled with burning desire and ardor like the beautiful golden cat's watching him with a hunger that obviously had nothing to do with the Wraith's need to feed. Germanus wanted him, desired him, sometimes it really was that simple.

He smiled, rather smug, crawling back into the shelter and lying next to his mate on the surprisingly soft mattress Germanus had made out of a bunch of thin twigs and leaves and Richard had slept much better than the previous night on the much harder ground. Germanus immediately turned to him and began to undress him, hastily and single-mindedly. Richard tried to help him, but Germanus rumbled again, pushing his hands to the side. Richard snickered, rather pleased, letting his mate undress him, just saying: “Don't destroy them, I don't want to walk naked through these forests.”

Germanus only snorted, pushing his trousers over his back-side. “Of course not, sometimes, you think really silly things, human. You're my consort and I don't want any other person to see you naked when we finally reach the village.” Richard chuckled, raising his head and his arms to make it easier for his impatient mate to remove his t-shirt from his heated torso.

When he was finally naked, Germanus slid between his legs instantly, taking his throbbing member in his mouth and sucking him deep down his throat until Richard felt dizzy with lust and desire. But, right when he thought that the Wraith would finish him the very next second, Germanus let go of his aching cock, now glistening wet with pre-come and Germanus spit while Richard groaned with disappointment.

“W-w-w-hy did you stop, my mate? I was so close...! Please, keep going!” he complained, whining.

“I have other plans,” Germanus gasped out, straddling his consort and lowering himself on Richard's proud evidence of his maleness. Richard gulped, dryly, his eyes wide with surprise, almost shock and the sensation of the tempting tight heat enclosing his member slowly until his rock-hard shaft was sheathed into his mate's secret core to the hilt.

“What are you doing, Germanus?” Richard groaned, arching his back instinctively to get more of this wonderful feeling of Germanus' walls clenching around his throbbing manhood. Germanus snorted with dry amusement, but the slight trembling in his voice and his dilated pupils betrayed his tries to fake a deadpan expression.

“You were married, don't tell me that you’ve never done this before, Richard!” he asked, incredulously, raising his not-existing eye-brow in astonishment, while he began to move up and down on the hard length in a slow and steady rhythm, impaling himself on the other male again and again.

Richard moaned and gasped, panted and groaned, pushing his hips up, almost desperately, forgetting his hurting ankle, his name and their need to get back to Atlantis as fast as possible. “Of course, I did, but never this way, with a-a-a man, and I never expected you to do this for me!” he groaned, his voice raw with need and passion. “I thought you would...”

Germanus bent down to kiss him, moving faster, bracing his hands against the mattress beside Richard's head. “Shut up human, just move!” he commanded, his voice as raw and husky as Richard's. Richard grinned, but obeyed, moving his hips, thrusting up into the wonderful warm and wet tightness.

Of course, his mate had to be bossy, giving him orders even though he was bottoming and of course, he was 'on top' while he bottomed for him. But Richard had no complaints, he had always liked this position and apart from that, it was better for his still swollen ankle.

He also couldn't have stopped himself, even if he had wanted to, which of course, he didn't want, his hips thrusting up on their own in a frantic rhythm, searching desperately for the wonderful friction and heat. It felt so good, so damn good and it had been so long since he last had done this.

He dug his fingers into Germanus' backside to steady his incredible mate and make it easier for both of them to match their moves and he found himself staring up at the beautiful heated face with rapt devotion. Germanus had thrown his head back, his eyes now closed in pleasure and passion, his face suffused with his lust and ardor. He did nothing to hide his pleasure from his consort, showing him that their first real mating pleasured him as much as it pleasured Richard.

Richard swallowed, suddenly determined to do all he could do to make it even more pleasurable for the Wraith. His wife had never looked that way when they had slept together, had never shown him if he had been able to arouse or satisfy her. He knew that he had, because he wasn't stupid and his wife hadn't been his first woman he had slept with.

He knew how it felt when a woman reached the height of ecstasy and he had known when his wife had tried to fake it and when she really had come. He might not be as handsome as other men, but he had always done his best to pleasure his bed-mates and had tried to satisfy them, completely, enjoying their lust almost more than his own. But, his wife's face had stayed impassive, most of the times and she had suppressed her sounds of ecstasy, even when she had come, forcefully. She had refused to tell him why she had done that and after two or three tries he had given up asking her.

To see Germanus' lust and pleasure, to know that his mate had no issues showing him his feelings so clearly touched him, deeply and he changed his angle and his speed a little bit to see what would pleasure the ancient warrior most. He seemed to have found the right spot, because Germanus all of a sudden shivered heavily, letting out a hoarse moan and Richard did it again, losing his grip from one of the sweaty cheeks to wrap his fingers around the weeping and throbbing manhood bobbing up and down in front of him. The head was slick with pre-come and Richard could feel the rock-hard length getting even harder under his tight grip.

He was close himself, but he did everything to hold himself back until his wonderful mate reached the height of sweet oblivion and ecstasy, wanting nothing more than to satisfy him like Germanus had always satisfied him. Just when he thought that he wouldn't be able to stand the wonderful torture any longer, Germanus went rigid, one single strangled cry of ecstasy and lust escaping from his lips and then, warm wetness was spilling in creamy white stripes all over his fingers and his abdomen for what felt like an eternity.

The Wraith's walls crumpled and clenched around him and finally Richard let go, allowing himself to follow his mate over the edge, his world shattering into a million glittering pieces as he reached his own peak, spurting his forceful release into the shuddering and trembling and so willing body, the heavy spasms of his mate's walls almost soaking in his semen. He heard his own hoarse cry of ecstasy ringing in his ears and he arched his back, his eyes still focused on the wonderful sight above him.

Just when he thought he would black out with the force of his climax, the breathtaking sensation faded to warm waves of the afterglow rolling softly through his body from head to toe before Germanus went limp, crushing him when he flopped down on top of him, catching his breath and waiting for his heartbeat to slow down. Richard felt his own heart hammering in his chest and he breathed as if he had had a tennis-match that had lasted at least three hours.

He wrapped his arms around Germanus, sated, spent and exhausted in a very nice way and Germanus seemed to feel the same way, because after a few seconds, he carefully moved to the side, curling himself around Richard's warm and sweaty body like a big cat, purring contentedly and satisfied into his ear. He raised his clawed hand and began to stroke Richard's hairline and his neck and Richard wished that he could purr like Germanus to show him how much he loved to be caressed this way. Instead, he placed gentle kisses on the skin within reach of his lips and the purr deepened, happily.

“I can't believe you did that,” Richard eventually dared to say and Germanus chuckled, the puffs of soft warm air tickling Richard's throat as he did so.

“Why not? You liked it, didn't you?” he inquired, truly amused. Richard hid his face in the silky and now very tousled braid, because he felt his cheeks reddening.

“Of course, I liked it,” he mumbled. “But, you're a strong and powerful ancient Wraith Commander and I thought that you might think that your reputation would suffer if I were the one on top.”

Germanus chuckled again. “If my memory works fine, then it was still me on top,” he stated, dryly. “Apart from that, my self-confidence and my reputation don't depend on me never being on the receiving end. You were not the first I have bottomed for and I always enjoyed both experiences. It seems that you human men have more issues with that than us male Wraith and this also seems to be an issue not only in Pegasus, but in the Milky Way-Galaxy, as well.”

To his surprise, Richard suddenly felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, the sting of jealousy. It was stupid to be jealous, Germanus was several thousand years old, of course, he had had a chosen consort before. His body tensed and he tried to move away from his amused Wraith.

Germanus’ arms tightened around him, not willing to let go of his annoyed consort. “Why are you jealous, Richard? You have had sex before, as well.” he asked, mockingly.

“Yes, but you were my first _man_!” Richard snapped, hurt and embarrassed. “And you know that. I’ve never had sex with a man this way, neither being on top, nor being the one underneath and you knew that quite well. There's no need to tell me with how many consorts you’ve had sex with before me! I know that I'm not that skilled in satisfying my partners, you don't have to remind me of that fact! And I'm not jealous!” he hissed, confused himself about his overreaction. He expected Germanus to laugh again, but Germanus didn't laugh, just pulled him close and kissed him with such tenderness and passion that he gasped for air when they finally parted.

“I never said anything about me having had several consorts before you, Richard.” Germanus laid his hand under the human's chin and gently lifted his head to look him in the eyes. “As you said so forcefully a few days ago: no one with common sense would even think of mating with me for even one second.” he challenged him, ironically, but the expression in his eyes was tender and understanding.

Richard bit his lips and blushed even more. “I'm sorry,” he whispered, huskily. “I was so angry...” he went silent, not knowing what else to say.

Germanus smiled. “I know, my consort. I was angry myself and said things I would never have said otherwise. You don't have to be sorry and you also don't have to be jealous. I have never had a chosen consort before you, but personal worshipers and it wasn't that much. Plus, I don't know why you think that you lack skills in satisfying me. I do believe that I showed you how much you pleasured and satisfied me, my consort,” he murmured, pulling the human lying stiff and tense in his arms in for another passionate kiss.

At first, Richard refused to answer to that kiss, but when Germanus began to nibble at his lower lip, sucking it between his sharp teeth and gliding with his tongue over the sensitive skin, he wrapped his arms around Germanus once more and returned the kiss with longing and new arousal. Their tongues played with each other, exploring the sweet cavern of the other one's mouth and soon, they were caressing and stroking feverishly the smooth skin within reach of their hands, searching for new ways to inflame one another with passion and desire.

Richard pushed the disturbing thoughts of other human men lying in his mate's arms back into his mind, not willing to let them distract him from the pleasurable next round they had started. He could think of it again when they were back in Atlantis. Right now, all he wanted to do was enjoy the company of his astonishing Wraith-Teuton and their passionate love-making, everything else could wait until their workday had caught them again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Germanus pulled the last rods firmly around the frame he had created, stepping back and considering it with critical eyes.

His human consort sat on his large branch, watching him silently while he had worked on this frame. After their ardent morning sex, they had taken a bath and Richard had surprised him by skinning and disemboweling another little 'rabbit', as he called the cute and delicious animals, Germanus had hunted to provide his human consort with food, without objecting or showing signs of disgust.

It could have been perfect, if Richard Woolsey hadn't withdrawn, not with his body, but with his mind.

He was silent and introverted and gave only short and distracted answers and Germanus had almost broke his head, musing about what he could have done wrong to put his consort in this bad mood.

His ankle was still slightly swollen and hurt and Germanus knew that Richard wouldn't stand a proper march through the wilderness. But, they also couldn't stay here any longer and so he had decided to construct a frame to carry his consort on his back. Germanus didn't mind sharing his life-force with his consort to heal his injury, but it had been a few weeks since he last had fed and he didn't know what would happen during their march until they reached the village. He knew better than to waste his strength by healing a hurting, but non life-threatening injury. Richard could walk again, but not for too long and Germanus would be able to carry him whenever Richard needed to recover from the walk.

Germanus was concerned about the other Wraith, as well, he had tried to contact his mind several times, but there was nothing but dead silence. Either, the other Wraith had been killed by the crash, or he was heavily injured and unconscious and needed help.

Apart from that, the Wraith was sure that Colonel Sheppard and the High Commander were worried and would do everything to find them, but they didn't know the planet where they were and they needed to return to Atlantis as soon as possible.

When he looked up, he saw Richard considering the 'seat-frame' with both, curiosity and mistrust.

“Do you really think that it will carry my weight without breaking into pieces?” his consort finally asked, uncertainly.

“Yes. It's much stronger than it seems to be and it's elastic, too. Don't worry, I won't let you fall on your ass – a very nice ass by the way, if I'm allowed to say that,” Germanus answered, watching Richard's reaction, carefully.

Richard only smiled, briefly and a little bit weakly. “If you say that.” He sighed. Germanus frowned, narrowing his eyes.

“What's wrong, Richard?” he demanded, gently, but with enough insistence in his dark voice to let his consort know that he wouldn't let go of this topic until he knew the truth.

Richard shrugged his shoulders, lowering his head to the ground, scratching with his good foot on the grass. “Nothing serious. I just don't want to leave this wonderful place so soon,” he finally mumbled.

Germanus stared at him, completely stunned. Could it really be that Richard felt the same way he did? He let go of the frame, leaning it against the next tree and kneeling in front of his consort.

“We can come back some day and spend many nice vacations here,” he replied, stroking Richard's stubbly cheek. He had shaved him with his knife the previous day, but of course, the stubble had come back during the last hours. Germanus loved the feeling of Richard's stubble scratching slightly at his smooth skin and he wouldn't shave him again, very soon, because he liked the somewhat ruffled and adventurous look. Richard was more the man he always tried to hide beneath his diplomatic and refined behavior, looking like that.

“Do you really believe that you would be able to find this place again?” Richard asked, astonished.

“Of course, Richard, It would be my pleasure to spend some time here with you again.” replied Germanus, tenderly. “But, right now, we have to go and try to reach the village.”

For one more moment, Richard considered him, intently and musing, but then, he slowly got up and nodded his head. “I know, Germanus, I'm ready. Let's go.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They had walked for about four hours and Richard had walked on his own feet at least two hours, but he had limped more and more after the first hour and finally, he had given in and let Germanus carry him, sitting in this 'seat-frame', his arms wrapped around Germanus' broad shoulders.

After a while, his head had fallen against the nape of Germanus’ neck and Germanus had smiled, knowing that his wonderful consort had fallen asleep. He was walking in his usual steady and rather fast pace, orientating himself from time to time by the sun, the birds and the different smells.

Something had caught his attention almost an hour ago and he felt himself drawn in to the presence of something or someone lurking in the dark forests somewhere in front of them, halfway between their current position and the village. Instinctively, he walked faster, wanting to know what it was that had sneaked into his mind and stayed there, calling out for him like a siren song.

He walked for one more hour, Richard nestled against his back, snoring in the rhythm of his footsteps and Germanus enjoyed their closeness and Richard's unconscious trust he showed him by sleeping in the 'seat-frame' tied to his mate's back.

When he finally reached a large hill, overgrown with trees and bushes, he came to an abrupt halt, waking Richard from his slumber. Germanus just stood there, staring at the regular hill in front of him and now he knew what had called out for him.

Richard at his back raised his head and yawned, asking in a husky, still sleepy voice: “Germanus, what's wrong. Why did you stop?”

Germanus groped for Richard's hand and wrapped it around his chest, pressing it, confused and stunned.

“Look at the hill, Richard.” he demanded, excitedly.

“What's so special about this hill?” Richard asked back, not knowing what it was that had caught the Wraith's attention.

“The hill, it isn't a hill. It is a large Hive, a very old Hive. It called for me during our walk and led me here. It must be one of the oldest still existing Hives we know of and it must have laid here for a millenia now.”


	7. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germanus and Richard are on their way back home and Colonel Sheppard and Todd are on their way to rescue them. But, sometimes, coming home isn't as nice and easy than it it normally should be and sometimes, the place one once called home might not be the right home any longer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than usual to write this chapter, because Germanus wasn't pleased at all by how it turned out to be at the end and now, he's pouting and growling and I have to find a way to make it up with him again.
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you will enjoy it as always and maybe, suffer a little bit with both of them at the end... :-)
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, I can't thank you enough for your wonderful fast and incredible help once more!  
> (And I'm sure that the one-shot you mentioned can be arranged!)

Richard shifted his weight in his 'seat-frame' to have a better look at the large hill, but all he could see was a regular hill overgrown with trees and bushes.

“Are you sure?” he asked confused, uncertain if Germanus was joking with him. But the tension in Germanus' back pressed closed to his chest and abdomen told him that Germanus was truly excited and an old and experienced Wraith Commander like Germanus already was, was certainly able to discern a Hive-ship if he stood directly in front of it.

“Yes, I'm sure, Richard. I can feel it in my head,” Germanus replied, hoarsely. He stepped closer to the Hive, but then, he came to a halt again.

“Why did you stop?” Richard unconsciously wriggled in his seat-frame, because he felt the urge to explore this Hive all of a sudden. He didn't know if it was the Hive itself that called for him or if it was the strong wish of his mate that made him want to explore the unknown and tempting place spread out before them, but he really wished to go there and wander through the empty corridors waiting to be filled with life again.

Germanus tensed even more. “You can feel it, right?” he inquired, but it was not a real question. Richard blinked.

“Uh, I – I don't know. I just felt the urge to wander through the halls of this – hill...” Richard mused and Germanus nodded his head.

“Yes, I feel that urge, too,” he answered slowly before turning away. He began to walk back from the hill and Richard frowned, disappointed.

“What are you doing, Germanus? I want to go there!” he complained.

“Yes, my consort, I know and that's the reason why we won't go there! You're my consort and you're injured. We don't know this Hive and it could be dangerous to go there and explore it. I have no weapons except for my knives and although I can't feel the presence of any still living being, I can't be sure if there is someone waiting for us hidden somewhere in this Hive. I would never endanger you, Richard. We will come back and explore it when we're prepared and have a team with us. I won't do anything that will be dangerous for you!”

Richard was about to protest, but then, he closed his mouth again, touched by his mate's care and concern about his well-being. He still felt the strong desire to explore the old Hive, but he suppressed it, forcefully, and his normally logical, reserved and cautious nature helped him to fight against his wish.

He wrapped his arms around his mate’s broad chest again and nuzzled the nape of Germanus' neck. Germanus purred, delighted and turned around to walk away from the Hive calling out for them and head in the direction of the village again.

At first, his steps were slow and uncertain and Richard could tell by the hesitant footsteps that Germanus had far more problems in fighting against his wish to turn around again and run to the Hive calling for him. He kissed his neck and leaned heavily against his mate to remind him of his own weak state and this finally seemed to help Germanus as well, this and probably the growing distance to the hill that actually wasn't just a hill, but something totally different, because Germanus' pace became faster and steadier with every step that led them away from the Hive.

The ancient 'Teuton-Wraith-Commander walked through the wilderness with him tied to the Wraith's strong back in silence for quite some time and when Richard felt his mate relax, he turned his head to take a quick glance back. They must have left the Hive far behind, because all that Richard could see were thick bushes and large trees and a rather even ground. He snuggled close to his mate again and closed his eyes once more, letting himself be lulled to sleep by the steady and soft rocking of his mate's movements, placing a chaste kiss to the fragrant and soft skin of the white-bluish neck before sleep finally claimed him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

_She had been alone for so long. She had 'watched' the millenia go by and felt the wilderness reclaiming its rightful place again, letting grass, bushes and trees grow over her._

_She had waited for so long and with much more patience than any other being would have had, to find someone who would be worthy enough to serve her again._

_It seemed, that her patience would be rewarded, very soon. The two beings, one of them a strong and surely worthy Commander, the other being a surprisingly strong and very uncommon human, had sensed her siren's call, but they were not what she had been waiting for and so, she had let them out of her spell, certain that they would come back to her and bring other ones with them, hopefully the one who would be strong and worthy enough to fulfill her fate._

_Over the thousands of years passing by, she had kept away so many other beings from coming too close to her, knowing that it had been neither the right time, nor the right beings to be discovered by them, but when she had noticed the presence of this remarkable pair, she had known that she had to reveal her presence and call out for them. They weren't the right ones to fulfill her destiny, she needed someone else and from what she had sensed of their thoughts and emotions, they were needed somewhere else, but she was sure that she wouldn't have to wait for too long, until the one she had been waiting for would find her._

_If she had been able to smile, she would have smiled right now. This unlikely pair had highly amused her. They cared deeply for each other, but some silly issues and uncertainties kept them from admitting their deep feelings for each other and becoming true mates. At first, she had been determined to lure them into coming closer, but then she had realized how deeply the strong Commander had fought against her siren's call because of his deep care for his chosen consort and she had decided to release them from her spell, not completely, just enough to give them back their free will to decide if they wanted to stay or not._

_They didn't know now; and probably wouldn't have believed her if she had told them, but they were meant for each other and meant to play an important role in the destiny of the entire Pegasus-galaxy. She watched them leave with her thoughts smiling while whispering a soft goodbye to them, before she settled down, waiting again, but this time with the certainty that her waiting would be over, soon._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

He woke up for a second time as Germanus carefully lowered the seat-frame to the ground. It was dark and Richard had to blink several times to clear his vision and see his surroundings. He waited for Germanus to help him out of the frame, feeling tired and exhausted, although he must have slept for hours.

“Are we staying here for the night?” he asked, his voice still husky and slurred from having been sound asleep only a few minutes ago.

“No. They are coming for us. The High Commander and Colonel Sheppard are on their way with a rescue-team to search for us and they will be here in about half an hour if they keep up their pace. Two of my officers are with him and I've been in contact with them for an hour to guide them. I thought that you would feel more comfortable if no one knew about the way I carried you, Richard,” Germanus said, gently and Richard smiled gratefully at him.

“You're right. I'm not ashamed, but I don't know how others of my expedition team in Atlantis would behave towards me in the future and it surely wouldn't stay a secret. Humans can be cruel if it comes to things like that. I don't think that you know such behavior, but as the civilian leader of Atlantis, I have to be very careful not to lose my reputation.”

Germanus nodded his head. “I know, Richard. That's why I thought it best to let you walk for the rest of our way. It won't be too long and we will walk slowly.” He hesitated, but then, he lay his hand under Richard's chin and lifted his head up. “They know about our mating. The villagers found the young Commander after the crash of his Dart and brought him to Atlantis. That's why Colonel Sheppard knew where he had to search for us.”

Richard swallowed. “It's okay, my mate, I guess that they already would have noticed it, instantly. You said that the High Commander and two of your officers are with the team, so they will smell it and know when they are here.”

Germanus considered him for a while, before he pulled him close to his body to kiss him. It was a surprisingly tender kiss filled with longing and Richard wrapped his arms around Germanus' neck and kissed his uncommon 'Teuton-Wraith-mate' back with the same longing and ardor. They kissed until they had to part to get some air back into their lungs and Germanus pulled him into a tight embrace, just holding him for a while.

Richard closed his eyes, enjoying their closeness and Germanus’ tempting scent, wishing that they would have had more time alone. Their relationship was still so new and so fragile and he wasn't ready to deal with others questioning him about his mate and his feelings, being watched and asked to see to the daily matters of 'his' city so soon again after the last couple days and all of their important and life-changing happenings.

Germanus seemed to feel the same way, because he instinctively pulled him even closer, holding him in a very protective and possessive way, rocking him gently, placing some chaste kisses upon his bald head from time to time.

But, the moment of peace and quiet understanding passed and Germanus eventually slowly drew back from him, holding him by his arms to look at him. “I 'told' them that we are uninjured, despite your ankle, of course, but that you need a proper rest before dealing with anything else.”

Richard silently nodded, not able to speak because of the big lump in his throat. Germanus stroked his stubbly cheek and kissed him briefly on his lips. Then, he turned around and began to walk through the nightly silence and Richard followed him, staring straight ahead, fighting against the unknown wetness in his eyes.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

They had met the rescue team half an hour after Germanus had lowered his seat-frame to the ground and Richard was deeply grateful that Colonel Sheppard and the High Commander had behaved professionaly and didn't try to ask him questions the minute they had found him. They had brought two officers of Germanus' Hive and six Marines with them, because the leader of the village, Argon, had told them about something 'dangerous' in the dark forests and they had also brought a stretcher with them, in case they had to carry Richard back to the city. Richard had decided to walk on his own feet as long as possible and now, they were on their way back to the village and finally to the city.

Germanus walked beside him, supporting him whenever he needed a helping hand because of his hurting ankle, the darkness or the uneven ground, but he had withdrawn emotionally and Richard felt much more uncertain about it than he wanted to admit. Apart from that, he could feel the eyes of Germanus' officers walking behind him burning holes in his back.

He had always known that Germanus' entire crew adored their Commander deeply and he could tell by their behavior, politely, but reserved and slightly annoyed that they loathed the thought of the civilian leader of Atlantis being the chosen consort of their admired and adored Commander now.

He also could feel the hidden sidelong glances of the six Marines who said nothing, but watched him with disbelieving curiosity whenever they thought he wouldn't notice it. The only ones treating him as if nothing had happened were Colonel Sheppard and the High Commander, Todd. They had checked his ankle and asked him about other injuries, but apart from that, they had said nothing, only expressed their relief about his own and Germanus' well-being and their return.

Colonel Sheppard had informed him that everything was well in the city and that Major Lorne and Commander Alexandros had returned from Earth two days ago, but that there was nothing serious to be dealt with that couldn't wait until he had had some rest and time to his own, after a proper check up in the infirmary, of course.

He stumbled slightly and Germanus' hand was there, immediately, supporting him and keeping him from falling down and twisting his foot again, silently, but reassuringly. Colonel Sheppard turned to look at him. “Are you sure that you don't want to lie down on the stretcher, Richard?” he asked, friendly, using his first name. They had come to a quiet understanding during the last years and from time to time, when Richard wasn't on duty or if there were special circumstances like they were in now, they addressed each other by their first names. Richard had needed some time to get used to it, but he also didn't want to call him by his military title all of the time and just to call him 'Sheppard' as Dr. McKay or Colonel Mitchell sometimes did in their friendly and familiar way wasn't his own way.

He shook his head, feeling the intense glares of the two Wraith officers on his back. “No, John, thank you. Everything's fine,” he assured the military leader of the city and John nodded, hesitantly.

They kept on walking, making their way back to the civilization, slowly, but nonstop, while Richard's heart was still on that wonderful clearing with the happy twittering of the birds, the murmuring creek and the pond nearby, aching for something he couldn't have. Germanus' clawed hand briefly stroked his neck and Richard longed to reach out and take his mate's hand, but he suppressed his longing, vigorously. Their short vacation was over and he had to learn to accept the things he couldn't change as easily as he had been able to before the uncommon 'Teuton-Wraith-Commander had stolen his heart and left him craving to be loved by his mate the way he loved Germanus.

Yes, he loved Germanus, the short-tempered, annoying, stubborn and uncommon ancient Wraith Commander. Germanus was all of this, but he was also honest and trustworthy, caring, tender and passionate. He was all that Richard would never be and he was all that Richard had wished for without knowing it and Richard loved his mate more than he had ever loved someone and more than he would ever have thought that he actually could love someone.

Richard walked beside the love of his life through the darkness and the realization of the depths of his feelings made his eyes wet and his mouth smile. The most important thing wasn't to be loved, but to be able to love as deeply as he loved his mate and maybe, there would be the chance that Germanus would love him some day, as well, he just had to believe in that.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Richard came from his visit in the infirmary, deeply lost in his thoughts. He had been glad when he had seen that Carson Beckett would be the one checking on him. Not, that he didn't like Dr. Keller-McKay. She was a very talented doctor and actually he had known her much better than the first doctor who had been in charge of Atlantis' infirmary and she also was a wonderful woman and mother. But, that was exactly the reason why he had been glad to see the warmhearted Scottish doctor when he had opened the door, because he didn't want to have to explain his feelings and his confusion to a woman right now.

Carson simply had smiled at him and asked him about his ankle. He had praised Germanus' treatment and said that he wouldn't have done anything else and he also had appreciated that the ancient Commander hadn't tried to heal him with the Gift of Life.

After seeing to his ankle the doctor had considered him for a rather long time and finally asked him if he needed to be checked further more on other places of his body. Richard had blushed, but locked eyes with Dr. Becket and assured him that he was absolutely fine and that Germanus had done nothing wrong or against his will and Carson had only nodded and left it at that, just asked him to come to him at any time if he changed his mind. He had given him some painkillers for his foot, because it hurt more since he had walked on it for a rather long time today and ordered him to go to his quarters and take at least three days off.

He hadn't ordered him to stay the night in the infirmary and had smiled as Richard had shot him a grateful glance. “It's okay, Richard. I don't think that you need to stay here. You look a little bit ruffled but it actually suits you and I'm sure that you will get more rest in your own quarters than here in the infirmary. Just call me if anything changes,” Carson had said and Richard had promised to do so and left.

Now, he was on his way to his quarters, hoping that Germanus would come to him later as he had promised him. He had left him after their return to Atlantis to go to his Hive for a couple of hours, but he had promised to come back and visit him. Germanus had also wanted to talk to the young Commander who had taken them to the planet and almost lost his life during the happenings.  
His Hive was on its way to Atlantis, but heavily damaged and Todd had decided to send Commander Leandros with his Hive towards the damaged Hive to take them on board and leave some of his own crew-members to fly the damaged Hive to the Ancient's city. The young Commander's crew was exhausted and needed to feed and they were too few to see to the necessary repairs. Richard was touched by how much Todd cared about the desperate Wraith and when he had heard what the leader of the village had done to save the young Commander's life he had decided to go to the village and thank Argon personally within the next couple of days.

He stepped onto the next balcony he past and leaned against the railing, too confused to go to his quarters. Maybe, standing here and watching the sea would help him to calm down. He would talk to the young Commander, as well. Raven had taken him under his wings and taken him on board his Hive until his own Hive was in orbit over the city. Cameron even had already given him a name: Valentinus – 'the strong one'.

Richard smiled, looking at the sea lying before him and glowing dark-red in the sunset, lost in his thoughts, when he suddenly heard a silent sound coming from behind him. He turned around and found one of Germanus' officers standing in the doorway, watching him with an impassive mask on his features, but a dangerous glow in his yellow eyes.

Richard tensed, not knowing what he should do. He didn't think that the Wraith would try to attack him here in the city, but he also wasn't about to have a 'nice chat' with him that was clear to see by the expression on the alien's face. He opened his mouth wanting to say something when the young officer bared his teeth.

“Leave him alone, human! You're not worthy to be his chosen consort, at all! You're neither handsome, nor strong or brave, you will never be able to stay by his side and give him what he truly needs! If you want to make it right, then tell him that you don't want him. He might think that he has no other choice, as honest, generous and noble as my Commander is, but he never liked you, he loathed you, so leave him alone, human! Give him the choice to find a consort who is able to satisfy his needs and stay by his side without putting him to shame! Stay away from my Commander!”

Richard instinctively stepped back, stumbling against the railing, desperately trying to keep his balance and stay on his feet without spraining his ankle again. Sharp pain shot through his left leg and he groaned, closing his eyes and taking deep and shaky breaths, letting out a strangled cry.

“See what I mean, human? You're weak! You will never be a worthy consort. If you dare stay by his side, you will regret it, I promise you!” The Wraith hissed very close to his ear and Richard stumbled again. When he finally had found his balance again, opening his eyes, the balcony was empty, the young Wraith long gone and Richard was alone again, a deep heart breaking pain resonating within his chest.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Germanus stood in front of Richard's quarters, feeling like a youngling standing before his Queen, knowing that he had done something stupid. He didn't know the last time he had felt as nervous and unsure as he felt right now. Everything had been so easy and natural, being alone with his consort on this wonderful planet, but right now, back in the Ancient's city he wasn't sure about Richard's feelings any longer.

Germanus knew quite well what he felt, but what about Richard? Would he ever return his love?

Germanus swallowed, clenching his fists. He knew that he wasn't what Richard might have wanted, he was neither polite and elegant, nor had he diplomatic skills and charm. But, if Richard let him prove himself, he would prove to his consort that he would do everything he could to make him happy.

He had wanted to visit him much earlier, but there had been several important matters he had had to see to, one of them the relationship of his young officer with the young Marine, Moira Andrews and the changes it had brought with it, because he all of a sudden had a young gorgeous female on board his Hive and lots of young Wraith out of their minds with adoration for their new 'Queen'. He had to admit that the young woman had done nothing to boost this behavior, but she was truly remarkable and beautiful and he had had to put some of his underlings in their places again. Then, there had been some issues with the energy-supplies and that had cost him another couple of hours.

After seeing to this, as well, he had stolen himself back to the Dart-bay and left the Hive before anyone else could keep him from going to his consort. He craved to bond with Richard the right way, taking him properly and making Richard his in every possible way.

He rang the buzz and waited for Richard to let him in, his heart pounding in his chest. It took a rather long time before he heard any sound behind the closed door, and he raised his hand to ring it again when the door opened and Richard appeared in the small slit.

Germanus frowned. Something had to be very wrong, because Richard stared at him with his usual reserved and impassive expression that he hadn’t shown him once, since their departure from Atlantis a few days ago and he was freshly shaved and wore one of his suits.

“Richard, what happened? Is everything okay with you?” he asked, concerned. Richard's jaw was tense and Germanus could see a muscle twitch in his cheek.

“Yes Commander, everything is fine. I just need some time to rest and think about the last days and what happened and – and I do believe that we shouldn't see each other for some time to think about what we both really want. I mean – you told me that there is still the chance to part again, because we didn't, I mean, you didn't...” Richard went silent, looking at the opposite wall of the corridor behind Germanus' back. “I probably also have to visit Earth for a couple days and won't be in the city then...” his voice trailed off again.

Germanus stared at Richard, a cold fist clenching around his heart. “Richard,” he only managed to grind out, reaching out with his hand, but Richard flinched, stumbling back.

Germanus let his hand drop down to his side again. “I see. I will respect your wish then and stay away from you. You don't have to be afraid, I didn't take you, so there is still the chance for you to break with me, if you really want to do that,” he somehow croaked out, feeling cold, numb and deeply hurt.

Richard opened his mouth, but Germanus just turned around and walked away, his back straight and stiff, his face stern and impassive, his golden eyes expressionless, but his hands balled to tight fists.

He heard a strangled sound coming from Richard's doorway, but he didn't turn around and he didn't look back.


	8. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all again, Richard and Germanus are licking their wounds. To their luck, they both found someone 'beating' some common sense back into their minds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks to my beta Dulinneth for her fast job again!
> 
> I really have fun with my two boys and I'm amazed that you like their story as much as I do, although Richard is not the usual character one would write a story about. I probably will write their next chapter pretty soon after this one, because their story is almost told and I need to finish at least one WIP for my mind's sake, so be prepared for their next encounter coming soon!
> 
> As always enjoy reading it and please, let me know if you liked it!

Richard lay on the small cot in his cabin in the Midway Station, trying to concentrate on the book he had brought with him to pass the time while he waited twelve more hours until he could finally step through the wormhole to visit Earth.

When he realized that he had read the same page of the really interesting thriller for the fifth time without knowing what he had actually read, he sighed, laying the book to the side and crossed his arms underneath his head on the pillow. He stared at the ceiling, remembering one of the most horrible mornings he had spent in the city since he had become the civilian leader of Atlantis five years ago.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Richard sat on his chair in the large conference room in Atlantis, trying to avoid Germanus' intense stare. He felt slightly sick, his ankle hurt much worse than it had hurt during the last two days, because he had twisted it again during the 'incident' on the balcony the previous evening. Richard had known that he would see Germanus the next morning again, but, he hadn't known how hard it would be having to be with him in the same room. All he wanted to do was throw himself into his mate's strong arms and yet he had to keep his distance, acting as if he weren't sure about his feelings for the ancient Wraith Commander._

_Germanus hadn't tried to talk to him, just continued to watch him with hungry eyes like a big cat would watch its prey and if Richard hadn't known that this hunger wasn't caused by the need to feed, at all, he would have been scared to death right now. Instead, he felt the same desperate hunger, but tried hard not to show it._

_Richard suppressed a wishful sigh, focusing back at the High Commander who looked slightly annoyed._

_“Does Miss Martin really have to join the expedition to the ancient Hive?” he growled. Richard sighed again._

_He could understand the High Commander's reservations towards the young woman who had been sent to Atlantis from the IOA to spy on them, but he had gotten to know her during the last weeks and he also had noticed the deep friendship between her and Major Lorne._

_Major Lorne was two hundred percent loyal to the expedition and if he liked and trusted Miss Martin enough to become her friend, than this was reassurance enough for Richard to trust her, too._

_Apart from that, Colonel Sheppard seemed to be fine with his decision to let Miss Martin join this important mission, as well and Richard knew that he simply couldn't let her stay behind, not without the IOA questioning his own loyalty and he really couldn't deal with IOA because of that right now, too._

_It would be hard enough to tell them about his relationship with a Wraith Commander and to have his loyalty and his ability to make the right decisions and stay the civilian leader of Atlantis be questioned by some stupid heads sitting on their fat asses somewhere safe and comfortable behind a desk far away on Earth. That was something he really didn't want to deal with._

_Richard flinched as he realized what he just had thought. Germanus apparently had rubbed off on him more than he had thought._

_“Yes, she has to join the mission, High Commander,” he answered, addressing Todd with his title to show him that he took his issues serious enough, but wouldn't change his mind about that topic._

_“The IOA will only become mistrustful if she doesn’t and apart from that, you were the one who told me about what happened when she was on board Commander Iason's Hive. If Miss Martin actually is able to connect with a Hive, than I can't let her stay away from that mission. The IOA doesn't know you the way I do and they still have issues with trusting our allied Wraith. They know that Wraith connect with their Hive and Miss Martin is our chance to explore the possibility of a connection between a Hive and humans. They were very interested in the happenings back then, when Dr. Keller was connected to this 'Hive' in Atlantis and the IOA expects us to use every possibility to explore it again.” Richard knew that his voice didn't sound very firm and convincing, but that was more due to his exhaustion, confusion and his personal worries about Miss Martin's well-being and not, because he didn't agree to that mission._

_Besides, he had the suspicion that Miss Martin would want to join that mission, no matter what and there was nothing he could say against this wish. “It would be good, if Commander Iason could go there with her, just to make sure that she will be fine,” he added and Todd growled, defeated._

_“All right, then, Miss Martin will come with us. We will need one more day to prepare everything and we will wait until Iason has checked our new allies. Commander Leandros arrived back tonight with the young Wraith from the damaged Hive and Commander Iason has to see to them first. I am guessing that you will go to Earth for few days?” he asked, considering Richard thoughtfully._

_Richard flinched, because he felt Germanus' eyes burning a hole in his forehead. He still refused to look his annoyed mate in the eyes, although his heart was aching for the uncommon and short-tempered Wraith._

_“Yes, I was already supposed to do so a few days earlier, but then, we got captured,” he murmured. “I will be back in two or three days, maybe the SGC will allow me to stay in the Midway Station for only twelve hours instead of the usual twenty-four.”_

_Todd nodded his head. “Fair enough. We will see to all that's necessary, then.” he stood up and Richard felt dizzy with relief that he could leave the room and his mate who continued to stare at him._

_For the blink of an eye, their eyes met as Richard stood up, pulling a face as new pain shot through his leg, and Germanus flinched as if he had felt Richard's pain himself. Maybe, he had felt it because of their special bond. Richard could see his face soften a little bit and the longing in Germanus' eyes and all he could do was limp out of the room as fast as he was able to, before he did something really stupid by confessing his deep love for his mate out loud in front of every other person in the room._

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Richard swallowed, seeing Germanus' expression so clearly before his mind's eye as if his mate really was standing before his small cot, looking at him. Everything inside him screamed to be with him, be held in his mate's strong arms, pulled close to the well-trained muscular body and to listen to the dark multi-toned voice whispering hoarse words of passion in his ear.

Of course, Richard had been frightened by the other Wraith and his obvious threat, but that hadn't been the only reason for Richard's decision to stay away from his mate.  
The young Wraith had been jealous that had been clear to see. He wanted his Commander for himself and probably would have reacted the same way towards any other consort Germanus could have chosen.

But, Richard knew that most of Germanus' underlings most likely had doubts and reservations about him being their Commander's consort as well and he simply couldn't do that to Germanus – threaten his position just because he was his consort. Germanus belonged to his Hive and his crew and Richard had no right to break in on this strong bond, forcing Germanus to choose between his Hive and his chosen consort. Richard loved him far too much to do that to him.

Richard swallowed again, resting one arm upon his face, finally allowing the tears he had held back since yesterday to flow, freely.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Germanus stared at the crumpled body lying in front of him as he slowly drew his feeding hand back from the man's chest. The man had beaten a young woman working in the man's little shop and judging by her behavior and the bruises Germanus could see, he had done so many times before.

The young woman stared at him, frightened and shocked, obviously thinking that she would be the next Germanus was about to feed on. Germanus rose to his feet, turning around to her. “You will run the shop in the future,” he said, his voice friendly and quiet to calm her. “What's your name?”

The young woman just gaped at the ancient Wraith and it took her almost a minute before she was able to stammer: “K-K-Kyla, Sire.” Germanus smiled at her, laying his hand under her chin to consider her face. Kyla stood there, stiff as a poker, but she didn't try to pull back.

Germanus frowned. “How long did this unworthy creature beat you?” he growled and now Kyla flinched, but then realized that Germanus wasn't growling at her.

“Since I started to work for him, ten months ago,” she murmured, lowering her eyes and Germanus could tell by her expression that beating hadn't been the only thing he had done to her.

“You will run his shop, it's only fair that he pays you for what he did. You don't have to be afraid, child, Atlantis will trade with you on a regular basis, so you will earn enough money. No one is allowed to touch you against your will, if someone does, I will know it, don't worry.” He looked around to the other settlers who hurried to nod their heads. Not one of them had come to Kyla's rescue and they all knew that the Commander who had protected their small village with his Hive for more than ten years now was truly angry with them because of that.

The mayor bowed before him. “Yes, Sire, I will see personally to that,” he promised and Germanus gifted him with a brief nod, before he turned around to Kyla again.

“Good. Now, I came here to meet with someone I sent a message to earlier. It will take a while until he will come to this planet and I would like to stay in your shop and fix some trades with you,” he said and Kyla stared at him, surprised and stunned, before a shy smile lit up her beaten, but also beautiful face.

“It would be my pleasure, Sire,” she answered, her voice trembling slightly as she furtively pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Germanus smiled at her.

“You may call me Commander Germanus, Kyla, not Sire,” he said and his ears were greeted instantly by the gasps coming out of several mouths.

Kyla's smile widened. She gestured invitingly to the entrance of the shop. “Please, Commander Germanus, come in,” she beckoned him and Germanus nodded his head contentedly, following her into the small house.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Feeling any better now?” asked Tordir, tossing his sticks to the side and wiping the sweat from his face with his left forearm. Germanus tossed his own sticks to the ground, frowning irritated because of the dry amusement and the slight mockery he had heard in the runner's dark voice.

“What do you mean?” he growled embarrassed, his attempt to make an impassive face lost to the human who knew Wraith, especially Germanus, far better than any other human living in Pegasus, except for Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Sheppard perhaps.

Tordir only chuckled, crouching down on the dusty ground to make a campfire. “There's no better distraction for a Wraith suffering from a broken heart than a good hunt,” Tordir only stated, unmoved and a little bit ironically, blowing softly over the small flame to let it burn higher.

“I'm not suffering from a broken heart!” Germanus almost yelled and every human he knew, Richard included would have flinched now, making themselves as small as possible.

Tordir simply looked up, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. “You're not? Excuse me for being so wrong. You're here, hunting me across almost half of this planet with such rage that I wasn't sure if you actually were performing a training exercise, before fighting with me after wards with murderous intent in your eyes, even though I'm pretty sure that you didn't really see _me_ , although you are freshly mated if the rumors were true; and you actually should lie in your comfortable bed with your chosen consort, enjoying your 'honeymoon' after your rescue. Is this the normal way then, Wraith spend their honeymoon after mating with someone? I'd rather not perform any training with a freshly mated Wraith in the future then,” he said curiously, closely watching Germanus' reaction.

Germanus slumped down on the ground without his usual natural grace, burying his face in his hands. “No, it's not,” he finally admitted, resting his elbows on his knees, staring blindly at the dusty ground. He heard Tordir stand up and search in his backpack for something, before the runner came back to him, sitting down on his right side.

Germanus saw the shadow of a movement as Tordir handed something to him and he looked up, taking the bottle and considering it. Tordir grinned. “From my last visit to Atlantis. Sheppard owed me for a lost bet. Whiskey from a country on Earth called Scotland. The inhabitants really know how to make real good stuff,” he explained and Germanus opened the bottle, taking a good mouthful from the 'good stuff'. He wiped his mouth with the back of his left hand and handed the bottle back to the runner who took another big sip from it.

“The ancient Teutons lived on that island where Scotland is settled on, too,” Germanus murmured, lost in his thoughts and almost inaudible.

Tordir frowned. “Who lived there?” he asked, bewildered, drinking from the bottle again. Germanus reached out for the bottle with his hand without looking up.

“The ancient tribe that lived on Earth more than two thousand years ago of whom Colonel Mitchell told their stories to me when he visited my Hive. My name comes from this tribe. They lived in a country on a big continent, but they had to find another home when they were attacked and moved to this island, fighting against the Celts who lived there. Commander Kilian's name is Celtic,” he explained, after drinking.

“I see. Were they hunters?” Tordir watched Germanus from the side. Germanus nodded his head.

“Yes, they were.” Tordir pursed his lips.

“Then, he chose a real good name for you, Germanus,” he said, almost gently. “Do you want to tell me what it is that's bothering you so? You're not here for no reason.”

Germanus hung his head. “He doesn't want me, he doesn't want to be together with me any longer,” he whined, the exhaustion, his heartache and the 'good stuff' making the strong ancient warrior sound surprisingly weepy. He flinched as he heard himself weeping, expecting the runner to laugh at him, but Tordir only laid his arm around Germanus' slumped shoulders, shaking his head.

“I don't think that this is true, Germanus,” he said, sincerely. “Did Richard Woolsey really say to you that he doesn't want to be together with you any longer? I truly doubt that.”

Germanus shrugged. “He hated me. I forced him into this relationship,” he sighed, sadly, remembering their wonderful two days in the peaceful clearing. Richard had been so willing and open to him but, when they had been in Atlantis again, he had changed into the reserved diplomat, very quickly.

“You were not the one who forced him into this relationship. The evil leader of that village did,” Tordir corrected him and Germanus wondered briefly about the runner's astonishing knowledge of the happenings only a few days ago. But, when it came to things like these, Pegasus always seemed to shrink to the size of a small village due to the many Stargates that made traveling through this galaxy very easy. “Mr. Woolsey never seemed to me like a man who would not take something like this very seriously. I'm sure that something happened after your return to Atlantis and instead of hunting me through bushes and wilderness, you should be with him, fighting for his love and finding out what happened,” Tordir continued.

Germanus held the bottle on his lips, but then, placed it back to the ground. “He said he needed some time to think about it,” he said, musing, 'playing' the film of their short encounter in front of Richard's quarters in his head again. The previous night, he had been so hurt, feeling rejected and desperate that he hadn't truly realized what Richard had said.

Tordir shrugged his shoulders. “That's understandable. It's too fresh and he certainly has to tell it to the heads on Earth. If I had to guess, I would say that this won't be easy for him. But, I don't think that he meant to break up with you as he said that. Give him two or three days and then, go to him and fight! Or do you think that he's not worth it?” Tordir challenged him.

Germanus smiled, wistfully and tenderly. “Yes, he is. He is more than worth it. I never thought that I would ever find someone I could respect and trust as much as I respect and trust Richard. I never thought I would find someone I could...”

Tordir smiled too, his smile almost as wistful and melancholy as Germanus’ smile was, ending the sentence for Germanus: “Love as much as you love him. I know. Then, you have to fight for him, Germanus.”

Germanus straightened. “Yes, I will fight for him. I will go back to Atlantis tomorrow and make him mine,” he growled and Tordir chuckled, handing the bottle to the ancient Wraith.

“Good, now you are the Germanus I know and admire again. You're the only one able to hunt me without a tracking device and I would be sad if that changed because of your broken heart. Now, take a sip and then, we will hunt together. I'm pretty hungry after our serious talk,” he said and Germanus did as he had been told, taking a mouthful of the whiskey and rising to his feet.

“Yeah, let's go hunting!”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Richard sat in front of General O'Neill's desk, shifting his weight uncomfortably. General O'Neill considered his with pursed lips, lost in his thoughts and Richard really wished for a hole to swallow him or an unauthorized activation of the Gate to distract the general from his questioning.

He already had told his story to both, General O'Neill and Mr. Arrow from the IOA who turned out to be a man with a kind and very polite nature and who seemed to be honest and friendly to Richard. He hadn't known him before, but, he had heard Mr. Arrow's story before he had left Atlantis to go to Earth.

To add to his grief and confusion after this horrible meeting in the morning, Major Lorne had knocked on his door, asking him very politely if he could talk to him before his departure. Richard had been glad that he had already been sitting when he heard the stunning news about Lorne's 'uncommon' state. Of course, he had congratulated him, but to see Major Lorne's happiness and joy had made him feel his loss only deeper. He had appreciated the major's honesty and trust, but, he had missed his mate even more, wishing he could throw himself into his arms and find shelter there. He had had to deal with so many things in such a short amount of time and all he wanted to do was go back to the peaceful clearing with his mate and leave everything behind.

“You should tell him that you love him.”

Richard blinked. “Pardon me?” he stammered, totally taken by surprise.

General O'Neill smiled, melancholy. “You heard me Richard. I think I know you a little bit after our adventures in Atlantis and I can see that you do love him. Maybe, your relationship was initiated due to the happenings after your captivity but, I can see that you really care for him. If I had to guess, then I would say that he cares for you, too. You really should tell him. Don't be stupid and let yourself be ruled by some old and stupid prejudices. No one will replace you because you have a Wraith mate, not any longer. Quite the opposite, it only proves that you have become true allies over the time.”

Richard sighed. “That's not the point, Sir,” he admitted, reluctantly.

O'Neill looked at him. “What is the point, Richard?” he demanded as Richard didn't continue. Richard sighed. He could tell by the expression on the other man's face that he wouldn't let go of the topic until Richard had told him the truth and so he inhaled and exhaled slowly a few times before he began to speak.

The general listened to his story without interrupting him one single time. When Richard was done with his story, he was breathing heavily, but to his surprise, he felt much better after he had told the happenings of the previous evening to someone.

“Do you really believe that you should make this decision for him, Richard?” O'Neill inquired after a rather long time of complete silence between them.

“Excuse me, but I don't know what you mean,” Richard replied, bewildered.

O'Neill frowned. “I don't know the Wraith's laws as well as you probably do, but judging by what I could see when Major Lorne and his mate, Commander Alexandros were here to visit us and by what I know from Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Sheppard, than your kind of relationship is the most binding and serious relationship that a Wraith can have with someone. I was a witness to the strong sense of protectiveness Commander Alexandros feels towards his chosen consort Major Lorne and I also noticed that they are very possessive beings. Commander Germanus is a very strong male when I remember right and I'm pretty sure that he wants to know what one of his underlings did,” he said, slowly and thoughtfully.

Richard sighed again. “He's not the only one of Germanus' subordinates who consider me as unworthy to be his chosen consort. I don't want him to have to choose between me and his Hive,” Richard tried to explain, but now as he said it out loud, the whole thing sounded rather lame, even to him.

O'Neill didn't disappoint him and snorted, unimpressed and with dry amusement. “And so you make this decision for him without even knowing what he truly wants? For being such an experienced and intelligent man you’re behaving pretty dense, Richard. What makes you believe that he would 'choose' his Hive instead of you? Do you really think that little of yourself?”

Richard helplessly shrugged his shoulders. “His Hive has been his home for thousands of years, but he has only known me for three years and he never liked me before we were forced into this relationship. How could he choose me?” he whispered, feeling exhausted and desperate.

O'Neill reached out and laid his hand upon Richard's trembling fingers nervously taping on the desk. “You will only know if you tell him the truth Richard. He deserves to know the truth. Go back to Atlantis and talk to him, Richard. Do you really think that it would be good for his standing and reputation if some of his underlings could get away with such behavior that easily? You are his consort and he promised to protect you and take care of you. So let him do it and most of all, tell him that you love him. I'm certain that you will be surprised by his answer.”

Richard bit his lip, staring blindly at the desk without seeing anything. Could it really be that he had been so wrong? Could it really be that he meant more to Germanus than his underlings?

O'Neill waited patiently for him to come to terms with his feelings without disturbing him. Richard took a deep breath and relaxed for the first time since he had stood on the balcony hearing the young Wraith officer spill his hate into his face.

“You're right, Jack,” he said, hoarsely. “I will talk to him. When I'm back in Atlantis tomorrow, I will talk to him and tell him the truth.”

O'Neill nodded, contentedly, smiling at the civilian leader of the Ancient's city. Richard smiled back, relieved and with new hope. Tomorrow, he would see Germanus again. Tomorrow, he would tell his mate that he loved him.


	9. Happy Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germanus and Richard are on their way back to Atlantis. Are they also on their way back to each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm determined to finish Richard's and Germanus' story before I go on with my other WIPs from the Pegasus Alliance, so there will be another chapter, soon.
> 
> My sincerest thanks to all of you for reading this for me very special story, for leaving kudos and comments. I know that Richard is not the character authors normally write stories about, but I always loved him and found that he is a great and wonderful character to explore. I'm so happy that you love Richard and Germanus so much, thank you!!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, thank you for your wonderful beta and making the chapter even better!

Germanus emerged from the cockpit of his Dart, heading along the pier with single-minded determination on his alien features. He had come back from his training-hunt with Tordir the previous day, but Richard had still been on Earth and therefore Germanus had decided to stay on board his Hive until Richard came back from his stay on the Midway Station.

He had had a serious talk with his High Commander after his return and Todd had assured him that Germanus wouldn't have to join the mission to the Hive. He had connected with Germanus' mind and Germanus had shown him where they would have to go to find the Hive, so his own presence on that planet wouldn't be needed and the mission could be carried out successfully.

Richard's ankle was still sprained and there was no way that Germanus would leave Atlantis without his consort for more than an hour. All he wanted to do was see his consort again, take him in his arms and make him his in every possible way. He wanted to tell him that he loved him and make sure that Richard would never ever even think of leaving him again. He wanted to pleasure him and let him scream with ecstasy until Richard didn't know his own name any longer and he wanted to sheathe himself deep inside him and lose himself in their love and passion.

Todd had promised to contact him the minute Richard returned and he also had agreed to Tordir's opinion that Richard had only needed some time to think about all that had happened in such a short amount of time and get used to the thought that he now had a Wraith for a mate.

Todd knew the heads of the SGC and the IOA much better than Germanus and had told him that it wouldn't be easy for Richard to tell them the truth. Germanus' heart had ached for his consort, wishing nothing more than to be by his side and protect him against everyone who might threaten him or make him feel uncomfortable and he had found himself unable to concentrate on his duties as Commander of a large Hive as a result.

He had left the duties to his second again and withdrawn to his quarters, knowing that he could count on him, no matter what would happen. His second was happened to be his younger brother and had been his second for more than three thousand years now. His loyalty was out of the question and it made him happy when his little brother had encouraged him and told him that Richard would be a wonderful consort for him and never put him to shame. Too bad his brother was just one of the few who could that.

Germanus knew that a lot of his underlings weren't happy with Richard Woolsey being his chosen consort, but he was sure that they would change their minds when they got to know him better. Richard was wonderful and everything he had ever wanted without actually knowing it. He smiled wistfully while he headed along the pier as he remembered what his second and younger brother had said to him the previous evening, an amused smile on his face:

_'I always had the suspicion that there was more between you and Mr. Woolsey than both of you wanted to admit – even to yourselves. You have growled and complained so many times about him my dear brother, but always with much more passion and emphasis than one would have expected if you truly had only loathed him. Not to mention his reactions when both of you are in the same room and the slight change of his color and scent every time you came close to him. I do believe that Richard and you were the only ones oblivious to what was actually happening between the two of you...'_

Germanus had to admit that his brother had been right and he still wondered about his own ignorance, stupidity and blindness.

The High Commander had contacted him twenty minutes ago and Germanus had forced himself to wait another ten minutes before he had climbed into the cockpit of his Dart and flown it out of the Dart-bay of his Hive. He felt more nervous and uncertain than he had ever felt before and he clenched and stretched his fingers nervously as he entered the city through the Gate-room.

He didn't look left or right, just crossed the room and entered the next transporter, pacing up and down in the small cabin with growing impatience until the transporter finally reached the level where he would find Richard's quarters. He almost ran along the corridor getting more and more agitated with every step until he came to an abrupt halt before the door of the quarters where the civilian leader of the Ancient's city and his chosen consort lived. He scratched the last pieces of his courage together and raised his hand to ring the door-bell when the door opened all of a sudden and Richard appeared in the doorway, ready to leave his quarters.

Germanus stood there, frozen in place with his right hand raised in an almost threatening gesture because he had wanted to ring the bell and one only seeing Germanus standing there with his raised feeding hand and not knowing at all that no Wraith would ever feed on their chosen consort might have gotten the impression that he was about to slam his hand into the poor man's chest emerging on the threshold of the quarters at the same time.

Richard couldn't stop fast enough and bumped into his mate who instinctively wrapped his arms around him, protecting him from stumbling and twisting his sprained ankle again. “Oh, Germanus, what are you hrmpf...” Richard's surprised cry was silenced by the Wraith's hungry lips, claiming his mouth in a passionate kiss filled with so much longing, need and desire that all the stunned human could do was wrap his own arms around his ardent mate and kiss him back with the same passion, longing and need as the Wraith felt.

Germanus made a strangled sound deep in his throat, something between a growl and a purr, lifting his consort up and carrying him back into his quarters without pulling away from his lips. He kissed him while he carried him through the living room, opening only one eye for the blink of a second to look where he had to go and Richard wrapped his legs around Germanus' waist and let himself be carried into his bedroom without any objection or protest.

Germanus' eager and agile tongue explored the sweet cavern of Richard's mouth, caressing all the places it had caressed so many times before when they had been in the peaceful clearing, telling Richard what Germanus couldn't tell him with words right now. Richard returned the kiss almost desperately, his own tongue slipping into the Wraith's mouth curiously and happily mirroring the caresses of the Wraith's tongue. They stood in the middle of the bedroom, with Richard's legs still wrapped around the ancient Commander's midsection, neither of them willing to let go of each other.

Finally, Germanus drew back from the human's lips, bruised and swollen from the passionate onslaught, resting his forehead gently against Richard's, trying to catch his breath. Germanus might be an experienced and strong ancient warrior, but he had never loved any other being the way he loved Richard Woolsey, the reserved and level-headed diplomat who came from another galaxy and all he could do was whisper: “Missed you, I missed you so much Richard!” again and again, pressing the other male as close to his strong body as he was able to without hurting him.

Richard swallowed audibly and loosened his grip around Germanus' neck to stroke the smooth and cool skin of Germanus' cheek, trusting his mate that he would hold him.

“Missed you too, my mate,” he answered and as Germanus heard the human call him 'mate' he relaxed for the first time since Richard had sent him away two days ago. Richard had acknowledged him as his mate. He didn't want to break up with him, not if he still called him 'mate'.

“Need you, I need to feel you!” he ground out and Richard opened his eyes that he had closed during their kiss and smiled at him with so much longing and love that Germanus' breath faltered.

“Need you too, my mate,” Richard confessed, hoarsely. It seemed that he wanted to say something, searching for the right words, but then, he slightly shook his head and only added: “Take me, Germanus. Take all of me. Make me yours!”

The human’s husky words aroused such a strong wave of possessiveness washing over him that Germanus had to fight hard against the overwhelming urge to rip the clothes from Richard's body and take him instantly, claiming him with his manhood, his mouth and his feeding hand at the same time right where they stood. He inhaled and exhaled slowly to calm down a little bit, before he trusted himself enough to make the last few steps to the bed.

He laid Richard carefully on his back on the mattress, kneeling over him. Then he took his glasses and laid them on the bedside table, carefully. Richard smiled at him and pulled him down for another kiss. Germanus covered him with his body, kissing him and began to fiddle with the fastenings of Richard's clothing, unable to hold himself back any longer. He would go crazy if he couldn't feel and touch his naked skin right now. He needed his consort, needed him more than he had ever needed anything and he needed to take him and claim him as his chosen consort the right way instead of the unsatisfying and false act they had performed in the prison cell of the damaged Hive.

He growled impatiently as his trembling fingers had difficulties with the zipper of Richard's uniform jacket and Richard chuckled breathlessly at his lips and wriggled underneath him to make it easier for his mate to undress him, his hipbone brushing against Germanus’ already rock-hard shaft causing him to moan desperately with need and arousal while he still tried to rid his consort of his clothes without destroying them.

“You can rip it open, you know that? It's only clothing. I have plenty of uniforms in my wardrobe,” Richard surprised him, his voice almost purring as he encouraged his impatient mate to undress him faster. The former Richard would never have said anything like that, but Germanus didn't need another invitation and began to rip the offending garment from the slim body of his eager consort with a satisfied snarl.

It didn't take long until Richard lay underneath him in all his naked glory and Germanus pulled back from him just long enough to undress himself hastily and toss his own clothing down on the ground next to the shreds of Richard's clothes that once had been a proper uniform. Then, he covered Richard with his heated body again, his hands roaming feverishly over the sweaty skin of the human's aroused body, grinding his hips against Richard's thigh in a frantic rhythm, muffling his moans on Richard's shoulder.

It took him a moment until he realized that Richard had said something. He raised his head and blinked in an attempt to clear his lust-fogged mind a little bit. “W-w-what?” he stammered, staring down at the beloved face.

Richard had blushed, partly because of his arousal, but also partly because of his embarrassement, but he locked eyes with Germanus as he repeated what he had said. “I want you to take me, my mate. But, it's my first time with a male as you already know and I would be grateful if we could…take things a little bit slower, please?” he asked hesitantly, obviously embarrassed to be asking his wraith such a thing and that finally helped Germanus win back his self-control again.

He bent down to kiss his consort tenderly on his swollen lips. “Of course, my consort. Please, forgive me my impatience and eagerness. I would never do anything against your will or harm you. It's just – I want you so much. You have no idea how much I want you,” he said, gently and sincerely.

Richard reached out and stroked Germanus' alien features with rapt devotion. “I know, my mate. I don't fear you. You don't need to apologize. I just need to take things a little slow.”

Germanus nodded and pulled him close to kiss him again. For a rather long time, they kissed and stroked each other, whispering words of longing and passion into each other's ears, until they both were trembling with ardor and need.

Richard finally pulled back from Germanus' lips and felt for the small bottle standing on the bedside table. Germanus hadn't noticed it standing there, too distracted by his consort's tempting closeness and he stared at the bottle for one moment, before realization of what that bottle meant finally sank in. Of course, he had brought something similar with him, hoping that he would need it, but he hadn't expected Richard to think of it. Richard blushed as he saw Germanus' astonished look.

“I brought it with me from Earth. I used my visit to buy some things I can't buy in Pegasus, some books and a special wine and I thought that it would be good to buy – lube – too, in case you still wanted me...” Richard murmured, sheepishly, blushing even more when he spoke out loud the word 'lube' for the first time, but he didn't look away.

Germanus drew in a shaky breath. “If I still want you? Oh Richard, I will never ever not want you!” He swallowed and now, it was his turn to 'blush' in the special bluish color as he confessed for the first time in his life: “I love you, Richard.” His voice was shaky and rough, but also firm and sincere and he looked his human consort deep in the eyes as he said these three small but so important words to anyone for the very first time.

Richard smiled at him. He considered Germanus’ face and then, he said: “I love you too, Germanus.” His voice as firm and honest as Germanus' voice had been. His eyes were filled with tears, but they obviously were tears of joy and he said it again: “I love you, my mate. Please, take all of me, I want to be yours for all time.”

Germanus growled contentedly, his Wraith drive to mark the human in his arms as his visibly for anyone who might come their way overwhelming him again. He coated his fingers with the cool liquid and kissed Richard again. “Don't think, just feel, I won't do you any harm, I promise you,” he whispered against his lips and Richard wrapped his arms around him and relaxed his body as he felt the Wraith's tender fingers circling the entrance to his secret core.

Germanus took his time, stroking Richard without pushing in, knowing that his brave human would need some time until he would be relaxed enough to enjoy the intrusion and he wanted Richard's first time to be perfect. He distracted him with his kiss, nibbling softly at his sensitive bottom lip, licking with his tongue over it again and again, dwelling in the silent moans and gasps he was able to pull from the other male with that. When he felt Richard’s body relax even more against him, he finally slipped one finger inside just to the first knuckle, waiting for Richard to get used to the feeling before he would continue, watching as the human only tensed a little bit, before he relaxed again.

Richard moaned at his lips, moving his hips against the finger. “Deeper! It feels good!” he demanded breathlessly and Germanus was pleased by his reaction. It seemed that the human was much more responsive to this kind of stimulation than he first had expected. He slowly pushed in deeper, searching for the right spot and when he had found it, brushing over that sensitive spot for the first time in Richard's life, his consort arched wildly, crying out in surprise and arousal.

“Yes, just like that!” Germanus purred at his lips, imitating with his tongue what he was doing with his clever finger and Richard lay trapped underneath his strong body, panting and gasping, his rock-hard manhood leaking with the pre-come Germanus milked from him with his thrusts pressing almost desperately against Germanus' strong-muscled abdomen. Germanus made another sound deep in his throat and pulled his finger out. Richard protested instantly against the loss, but Germanus soothed him with his kiss.

“Hush, my consort, you will get what you need,” he promised tenderly, adding a second finger and pushing into the trembling body again. Richard moaned and shuddered, spreading his legs to give his mate better access to his needy core. Germanus drew back from his lips, watching Richard's expressive face, flushed and suffused with his lust and his deep love for the other male and he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. He moved his fingers, massaging Richard's sweet spot with every thrust and Richard rewarded him with silent needy groans and gasps of pleasure.

When he pulled his fingers out to add the third, Richard didn't complain, knowing what was coming, but his whole body trembled with the need for release and he was tense in the attempt to hold himself back. Germanus pushed his three fingers deep inside him, curling them a little bit, pressing his sensitive fingertips into Richard's sweet spot and Richard almost shoved him over the edge of the bed as his whole body arched with the sensation. A strangled cry escaped from his bruised lips and Germanus could see that he was close to the point of no return – very close.

Not that he had any complaints himself about his wonderful consort being close to his climax just from the preparation. Quite the opposite. Richard would be wide and relaxed after he had come and it would be much easier for him to take his human consort when the other male was relaxed and still dazed from his pleasure, dwelling in the aftermath.

Apart from that – if he had anything to say in this matter, then Richard would come for him more than once. Germanus had found at least a little bit of his Wraith patience again while he had prepared his beloved consort, focusing on only Richard's pleasure had helped him with that and he knew that he could wait until Richard had recovered enough, although his own body literally screamed for release. But, in the end, his patience would be rewarded and it would be absolutely worth the wait, Germanus knew that for sure.

He began to massage his sensitive spot in earnest now, adding more pressure and increasing the pace of his movements just enough to push Richard slowly, but relentlessly over the edge, but avoiding over stimulating him at the same time. Richard moaned and cried constantly now, fighting hard not to come, but it was a helpless undertaking. As Germanus' tongue slipped into his earlobe, the human's body began to shake with the effort to hold back, Germanus chuckled, pleased and purred softly in his ear: “Don't fight it, my wonderful consort. I want you to come for me – right now. Don't hold back any longer. Let go and come for me.”

He silenced Richard's scream with his hungry mouth as Richard lost his battle, Germanus' hoarse words pushing him over the edge without mercy and the human shuddered violently through an incredible release, hot semen spurting in fast jets against Germanus' stomach and Germanus could feel him spasm around his fingers convulsively in time to his spurts. Germanus stroked him through his climax, purring in content as he watched his consort convulse beneath him until Richard fell back on the mattress, limp and completely spent before he pulled his fingers out, bending over the edge of the bed and grabbing one of the shreds of what used to be Richard's uniform to clean both of them up. Richard lay there, totally relaxed, his eyes closed, a small happy and satisfied smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and Germanus took advantage of that, lining himself up hastily and making himself comfortable between his consort’s legs that he spread wide over his hips. Then, he buried himself into the tempting tight heat of his consort's body with one tender thrust to the hilt.

He had been right, Richard was wide and relaxed, trapped in the soft afterglow of his satisfaction and there was no resistance keeping him from finally making Richard his, completely. Richard only sighed contentedly, wrapping his legs lazily around Germanus' waist and his arms around his neck. Germanus stayed still for one moment, because the wonderful tight warmth enclosing him so nicely threatened to overwhelm him, pushing him immediately towards his own brink of ecstasy. Wraith had a lot of stamina, but he had desired Richard for so long, had craved to take him so badly and he didn't want it to be over too soon.

Richard stroked his tousled braid with tender fingertips, exposing invitingly his vulnerable throat to his mate, knowing exactly what Germanus wanted – needed – to do. “Take all of me, make me yours, bond with me!” he demanded softly, his voice a low seductive purr and Germanus knew that now, it was his turn to lose the battle against his burning need to do what Richard wanted him to do. He only hoped that he would last long enough for Richard to become aroused again to enjoy the final act of claiming and mating at least a little bit. “Don't worry about me, my mate, just take what you need,” Richard whispered at his lips as if he had read his thoughts. “It will be perfect for me, I promise. Just stop thinking and claim me the right way!”

Germanus kissed him, hard and demanding, before he lowered his head to Richard's throat, right where the mark he had left several days ago was beginning to fade, his teeth carelessly breaking the smooth skin as he sank them into Richard's neck. But Richard didn't try to pull back, just pressed closer, moaning with pleasure. Germanus sucked rhythmically on the salty skin and eventually allowed his hips he had kept still only with effort to move and thrust. He snaked his feeding hand between their torsos moving against each other with their thrusts and gently pressed it on Richard's chest with the fur tickling his sensitive palm.

Germanus instinctively flexed his fingers as the enzyme started to drop out of the slit because of the sensation and his overwhelming urge to claim his consort and he felt blindly for the thoughts of the willing human lying trapped underneath his strong body, giving himself unquestioningly to his Wraith mate.

Richard didn't hesitate and welcomed him with love and tenderness, but Germanus was aware of the fact that Richard had never bonded this way with anyone and kept their bond light, connecting their thoughts only on the surface. There would be a time for a deeper bonding later when Richard could accept this most intimate bond between two beings without fear and reservations.

He let his consort feel his love and his passion for him and Richard moaned in response, his member hardening again as he shared the Wraith's lust and pleasure. Germanus growled on his throat and sucked harder as he let his life-force float into Richard's body filling the love of his life with his precious and delicious strength. His body trembled at the brink of a forceful orgasm and Richard whispered hoarsely in his ear: “Fill me up, make me yours!”

Germanus roared at Richard's neck as his climax overtook him and he shuddered helplessly through his throes of passion as he filled his consort with his seed and his life-force at the same time, finishing the final act of claiming. No one living in Pegasus would ever be able to break their bond, they belonged to each other now and would belong to each other until one of them would die.

Richard cried out and followed his mate over the edge for a second time within one hour, Germanus' ecstasy and the exquisite pleasure of the Gift of Life pulling his own ecstasy from him easily.

They clung to each other, savoring their shared pleasure to the fullest and Germanus knew that he would never find a better chosen consort than his beloved Richard. Some of his crew-members might think that their Commander would have been better off choosing another Wraith, or at least a human soldier, but Germanus knew that Richard was as brave and tough as any other human he had ever met in his long life. His crew would accept his choice, he would see to that.

Richard relaxed, snuggling close to him as Germanus carefully pulled out of him, sleepily and satisfied. “Now, you're all mine,” he stated with a yawn, before he slipped into the slumber of complete satisfaction and Germanus smiled, tenderly, caressing Richard's fragrant short hair at the back of his head.

“Yes, my consort. I’m am yours, just as you are mine, forever and an eternity,” he whispered, closing his eyes and purring himself to sleep with a happy smile on his handsome features.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Richard opened the door with a happy hum. He expected his beloved mate to stand in the doorway, because Germanus had left him early in the morning to see to some things on board his Hive, before he would come back to him and take him to another planet for a few days. They really deserved their 'honeymoon' after what had happened.

They had spent the night making love and Richard knew that he had to tell Germanus about the young officer who had threatened him and about his fears that he couldn't be worthy enough to be his consort, but he hadn't wanted to do this during the first hours of their reunion and their wonderful mating. He would do it when they would be alone on the planet where Germanus wanted to spend some peaceful days with him.

Richard didn't know if Germanus had picked up some of his fears as he had bonded with him telepathically, but he didn't think so, because Germanus hadn't said anything and Richard was pretty sure that he would have mentioned it if he knew about the officer.

He smiled and opened the door wide. “You're back so soon, my mate!” he said but then, he froze. The young officer stood in the door with a malicious grin on his face and Richard closed his eyes and opened them again to get rid of the horrible vision he had all of a sudden, but when he looked at the person standing before his quarters again, it was still the young Wraith and the grin had deepened and held a lethal threat in it. Richard opened his mouth to cry for help, but, then he felt something hard hit his temple and all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, a cliffhanger again! The next chapter will be up, soon, I promise!


	10. The Most Worthy Consort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Germanus are finally truly mated. But, the young officer captured Richard shortly after. Will Germanus be able to rescue him again and have his happy end with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my Pegasus Alliance WIPs that is finally finished. I hope that you had as much fun reading the story about Richard's and Germanus' rocky road to their happy end as I had writing it. I must admit that these two guys became one of my absolute favorite couples and that I'm a little bit sad that their story is told. But, don't worry, they will show up in my other stories about the alliance again and so, we will see them again.
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, thank you so much for your wonderful beta, without you, this story wouldn't have been the same!

Richard was swimming in a dark-gray and wild ocean, struggling hard to hold his head up high over the water’s surface, but something seemed to drag him down into the cold water again and again. He groaned and paddled desperately with his arms feeling terribly sick and helpless.

Suddenly, there was a bright light shining into his eyes and Richard saw a boat coming closer and closer, threatening to ram him. He tried to turn around, but the boat hit him in his back and white hot pain exploded in his back and his head. He screamed and his eyes he had closed flung open again in mortal fear.

Richard stared at the Wraith looming over him, confused and dizzy, trying to clear his mind. It took him several minutes to realize what had happened and why his head and his back were hurting so much.

He had opened the door as the door-bell had rang, expecting his beloved mate to pick him up for their honeymoon. Instead, there had been the evil young officer standing in the doorway and he must have hit him with something, because all he remembered was a terrible pain exploding at his temple and then – nothing but the dark-gray ocean. Richard blinked again and looked around. He lay on the floor of an abandoned storage-room somewhere deep in the lower regions of Atlantis.

He remembered briefly that he once had been there with General O'Neill when they had hidden themselves from the replicators and now he realized that he hadn't been somewhere in the ocean, but that the young Wraith must have carried him over his shoulder and his unconscious mind had fooled him with the ocean-scenery. There hadn't been a boat, but the Wraith had thrown him upon the floor and the pain that fall had caused in his back and head had finally woken him up again.

Another wave of nausea overwhelmed him and he turned on his side and retched onto the floor. He hadn't eaten much since the last day and all that came out was a little bit of the water he had drunk that morning and bitter bile, but it was awful and the cramps were painful and boosted his headache until he saw lightning before his eyes.

It went on like that for what felt like ages and he was deeply grateful as the nausea slowly faded. He looked up at the young officer with bloody eyes and found the Wraith staring at him with obvious disgust.

“You're so weak and unworthy!” he spat out. “Weak and sick with fear!” The Wraith pulled a face and covered his nose avoiding to look at the small puddle of vomit on the ground next to Richard.

Richard smiled grimly and his anger helped him to suppress his fear at least a little bit. He moved away from the spot where he had sacrificed the contents of his stomach and lifted his torso up, grateful that the nausea didn't come back. He took several deep and slow breaths until the dizziness had faded and then stared the Wraith straight in the yellow eyes filled with hate and ire.

“I'm not sick with fear!” he corrected the Wraith. “You hit me very bad on my temple and I have a big swelling there. I also most likely have a concussion and that's the reason for my nausea, not fear. Every human with a concussion has to throw up. You should have thought of it before you hit me.”

The Wraith flinched slightly, taken by surprise by the human's tough behavior. It was obvious that he hadn't expected Richard to behave like this and show braveness in front of a lethal enemy. But, Richard was determined not to put Germanus to shame and if it was the last thing he did in his life. He wanted Germanus to be proud of him and he wouldn't give his rival the satisfaction to see him break down and beg for mercy.

He remembered what Major Lorne had told him and concentrated on crying out mentally for help while the other Wraith was still distracted by his unexpected behavior and his own uncertainty on how he should react now.

He didn't know if Germanus was still on his Hive, but there were other Wraith in the city, the High Commander, Todd, who had to prepare everything for the mission to the ancient Hive, his second, Raven, Todd's brother Sinamore and Brennan's grandfather Torran who were still working on the solution with the quantum-mirror and least, but not last the strange black-haired keeper from another reality, Sin, with his astonishing abilities. Maybe, one of them would pick up his mental cry and come to his rescue before the young officer had drained him completely. He sent away his thoughts as forcefully as he was able to, trying to describe where he probably was and repeating it until he heard a dangerous hiss coming from the Wraith who had pulled himself together again.

“What do you want from me? Your Commander chose me as his consort and you won't win his heart by feeding on me,” Richard stated coolly, not willing to let the young Wraith win the upper hand.

The other male bared his teeth in another hiss. “Oh, I won't drain you. That would be too easy,” he snarled with a malicious grin on his astonishing handsome features. His hate and the evil grin turned them into a grotesque grimace, but Richard could see the beauty underneath, nevertheless.

He probably would have felt sorry for the so obviously love-sick younger one if there hadn't been the Wraith's hate and his attempt to get rid of his rival. Richard could understand quite well why the officer was head over heels in love with his Commander, because he himself was crazy and head over heels in love with Germanus, too, but as things stood right now he couldn't allow himself a weak moment of pity or understanding for the other one.

“What do you plan to do with me if you won't feed on me?” he finally asked, curiously.

The Wraith grinned again. “You will fight with me,” he said with a smug undertone in his rough voice. “You don't know our laws, right?” he continued as he noticed Richard's astonished look. “I would commit a crime if I simply feed on the chosen consort of my Commander. But, I'm allowed to challenge you and fight with you. He will find his common sense again after I have defeated you and realize how unworthy you were. Plus, I can try to make him choose me after wards. That's how our laws work. He didn't tell you that, right?” The Wraith watched Richard's reaction closely, expecting him to be disappointed or angry, but Richard wouldn't give him the satisfaction to show him his feelings.

Apart from that, he didn't feel betrayed by Germanus. He hadn't told his mate about the young Wraith and his threat and they had been busy with other things the previous night. Richard could only blame himself that he had never tried to increase his knowledge about Wraith's laws and orders, which he really should have done much earlier because of his position as one of the heads of their alliance.

“No, he didn't,” he only said, hiding his thoughts behind the mask of the reserved and level-headed diplomat he had been for so many years. He liked his new self much better, the one Germanus had pulled to the surface so easily, but he wouldn't show it to the hostile Wraith, no way.

The Wraith growled with impatience and tossed two large knives towards him. Richard flinched as one of the knives fell down to the ground next to his hand.

“So, you want to fight with me.” He took the knives and tried to get up to his feet. The dizziness came back with force and he stumbled and almost fell down to the ground again. The Wraith had taken two knives similar to the ones he had tossed in Richard's direction out of his boots and stood there watching Richard's attempts to stay on his feet with an impassive mask on his face.

This wouldn't be an even fight that much was clear, but at least, the Wraith had enough sense of honor to not attack him until he stood upright. Richard was human and although he had trained during the last few years with Teyla Emagan or one of his soldiers sometimes, he was far from being a warrior and the Wraith of course, knew that too. His concussion and his hurt back added to his little chances to win this fight, but Richard would fight nonetheless. He would fight until he was dead or, which was rather unlikely, he had defeated the Wraith.

He cried out mentally one last time, laying all of his fear and despair in his cry for help, before he cut out everything else than the Wraith standing in front of him holding his two deadly knives in a firm grip, ready to attack the human who was still wobbling slightly, trying to stay upright despite his dizziness.

Richard raised his own knives, recalling to himself what Teyla had taught him about close combat. The Wraith bared his teeth and let out a dangerous growl before he jumped forward all of a sudden, raising one of his knives to slam it right into Richard's chest. Richard bent to the side and stumbled back and the blade rushed through the air with a loud hiss, scratching his cheek and leaving a red mark there.

Richard threw himself forward, cutting with his knife blindly through the air and to his surprise, the Wraith cried out as the blade hit his arm, leaving a deep wound there. Richard blinked, expecting the injury to heal immediately, but it seemed that the Wraith wasn't as freshly fed as Richard had thought, because the wound didn't close and the blood pouring out of it dropped to the ground and made it slippery and wet.

He remembered what Germanus had told him during their stay on the clearing; that he didn't allow his underlings to feed more than they absolutely needed and that most of the other Commanders did the same. No Wraith of the alliance was allowed to feed unnecessarily and Germanus always made sure that none of his crew-members violated his rules.

Richard was aware of the fact that the young officer would still be stronger than he himself, despite his current state, but it was good to know that he could injure him and weaken him with that. This would maybe give him the chance to survive until someone came to rescue him.

He tightened his grip around his knife because his fingers were trembling and sweaty and raised it again to slam it forward. The Wraith whirled around him and tried to attack him from behind. It was apparent that he had considered Richard as much easier to defeat and that he was determined to make short work of Richard and kill him before Richard could injure him again. Richard turned around and moved to the side, avoiding the puddle of blood on the floor. The Wraith however, was blind to anything else in his hate and stepped forward. His foot slipped on the blood and the Wraith was knocked from his feet and fell down to the ground as he lost his balance. Richard's knife let a deep cut in the Wraith's leg and the Wraith cried out in both, anger and pain. He came up to his feet again much faster than Richard had expected and jumped forward again, crashing into the human who desperately tried to move to the side.

The young officer growled and pressed Richard down to the ground, raising his knife to cut Richard's throat. Richard stared into the yellow eyes shining with hate, ire and insanity and he swallowed hard, steeling himself for the inevitable. He thought of his beloved mate, wishing nothing more than to see him one last time again and closed his eyes. The Wraith growled triumphantly and Richard tensed, arching his back to shake his attacker off, but the weight pressing down on him was too heavy and made it hard for him to even breathe. Another wave of dizziness overwhelmed him and he didn't fight the darkness that threatened to overcome him any longer.

There was another loud noise and he heard someone screaming before everything went dark again.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Richard swam in the dark-gray ocean again and the heavy waves made him feel sick and dizzy. He heard a painful groan and was blinking and bending forward to throw up again before he had even realized that it had been he himself who had been groaning.

He felt a clawed hand gently holding his head, murmuring soft words of comfort while his stomach cramped again and again and he was grateful that said someone had been so foresighted to grab a bucket and hold it for him. When he eventually was done, he groaned and leaned back in the pillow again. The light hurt his eyes and he wasn't able to open them. He listened to the sounds of footsteps and soft murmur as someone else took the bucket and then a shadow bent over him and placed a soft kiss on his temple right where the throbbing swelling was.

“Germanus...” he murmured wistfully and a tender growl answered him.

“Yes, my beloved consort, it's me. You will feel better, soon,” the well-known multi-toned voice answered him and he felt cool air on his chest as his mate opened his clothing, placing his feeding hand gently on his chest. Richard felt a slight sting and then the steady and warm sensation of Germanus' precious life-force floating into his body, taking away the pain, the dizziness and the nausea, leaving only warmth and delicious pleasure. He moaned, but this time it wasn't a groan of pain, but a soft moan of pleasure and happiness. Germanus’ answering purr made him smile and when he finally dared to open his eyes, he saw the handsome face of his beloved mate close to his own.

“I thought that you preferred to not heal injuries with the Gift of Life,” he murmured in the attempt to make a joke and Germanus actually smiled while he slowly drew back from Richard's chest.

“I do, my consort, but this time, it was more than just a sprained ankle. Dr. Beckett checked your head and he found not only a bad concussion, but also a small fracture in your skull. If you hadn't woken up during the next hour, I would have healed you despite your unconsciousness.”

Richard took Germanus' hand and kissed it. “I feel fine,” he stated in an attempt to get up, but Germanus gently pressed him down again.

“Oh no, my brave consort. You will stay here until Dr. Beckett allows you to leave the infirmary. You had two large doses of the enzyme and you went through a lot and I want a human doctor to take care of you. I won't risk anything until I'm sure that you're truly fine, Richard!” Germanus' voice was tender, but also strict and Richard scowled at him and pouted, because he knew that his mate was right. Germanus smirked, handing him a glass with water and Richard gratefully drank the cool liquid that eased the bad taste in his mouth and quenched his thirst.

“How did you find me?” he asked after he had emptied the glass and handed it back to Germanus who placed it on the bedside table beside the infirmary bed. “You came right before he tried to cut my throat.” Germanus’ jaw tensed as he clenched his teeth and Richard could see that he balled his fists. He gently took his hand again. “You rescued me, Germanus and I never doubted that, even not when he held his knife on my throat.”

Germanus swallowed and reached out to stroke Richard's face. “I was about to leave my Hive when one of my underlings sent me the message that one of the Darts was missing and the officer who had to see to his duties on the Dart-bay, as well. He also told me that this said officer had been furious about my choice. He had tried to hide it, but the other officer had sensed some of his hate and anger. I left instantly, because I already suspected what he wanted to do, but when I came to your quarters, you weren't there and I noticed your blood on the ground. I called for the High Commander and to my luck, he had been informed by our strange visitor Sin that you were in trouble. Sin had received your mental call with his strong abilities and showed us where we had to go to find you.” Germanus' voice cracked and he bent forward and pulled Richard carefully into a tight embrace.

“You were so brave Richard! You fought with him although you were severely injured. Not one single member of my crew will ever threaten you again, I promise you,” he said, his voice strangled with his emotions. “You're brave and tough and the most wonderful and worthy consort in the entire universe, please don't you ever doubt that! I love you so – my life wouldn't have been worth living any longer if I had lost you! Why didn't you tell me that he had threatened you?”

Richard snuggled closer to him and smiled placing a soft kiss at his mate's neck with tender lips. “You haven't lost me. You saved me and I will be fine. I should have told you earlier about his first threat, but I was stupid and feared that you would choose to break up with me for your Hive's sake and then, I had to go to Earth and deal with the IOA. And yesterday – I was so happy that you still wanted me and I just couldn't tell you that during our wonderful reunion. I wanted to speak to you on that planet...”

Germanus gently pushed him away to look at him. “You're my chosen consort, Richard. You were it since I claimed you in that stinking cell and I love you more than life itself. You're much more important to me than anything else in this world and I would never 'choose' my Hive. Apart from that, my crew has to accept my choice, no matter what.”

“I see.” Richard smiled at him. “I love you too, my mate, more than I ever loved someone and more than I thought it possible to love someone.” He hesitated. “What happened to the young officer? He told me about your laws and he is so love-sick that he lost his common sense. Did – did you kill him?”

Germanus’ jaw tightened again. “No, Richard, I didn't. The High Commander contacted Lady Athena. She will come to Atlantis and take care of him,” he said tersely. Richard frowned.

“What do you mean? Lady Athena is the one to kill him?” Richard inquired, bewildered and mistrustfully. Germanus sighed. He knew his consort well enough to know that he wouldn't leave this topic alone until he had the answers he wanted to have.

“No, she won't. My officer told you the truth about our laws and although I will never be able to forget what he tried to do, not to mention that I will never ever forgive him and kill him if he ever dares to come near you again, he actually didn't commit a crime that had to be punished with his death. And you're right, he partly lost his sanity because of his strong emotions. Lady Athena will take him on board and take his memory away, so he has to start anew. If he fails, he will be killed. Only a Queen is able to do that and keep a Wraith under control after this treatment and she agreed to the High Commander's request. I'm not like Kilian, Richard. I'm not able to forgive him and just move on. But, I knew that you most likely wouldn't feel comfortable with the knowledge that I punished him by taking his life and so I agreed to Commander Todd's suggestion.”

Richard pulled Germanus close to him again and kissed him softly on his lips. “Thank you, my mate. You are right. I would have felt sad and sorry. Yes, he tried to kill me, but humans oftentimes behave the same way as he did when it comes to love-sickness and I had gotten the impression that he's still very young. He thought that his actions were right by Wraith standards and I'm not bloodthirsty enough that I want to see him dead even though he tried to kill me.”

Germanus growled, but it sounded not very convincing. Richard kissed him again until he felt the ancient Commander relax. He relaxed too, snuggling closer to him. His mate had come to rescue him and Richard was looking forward to a wonderful future with him. He knew that there would be other problems coming their way and he also knew that they probably would fight a lot, but as long as they loved each other, everything would be all right.

They would learn how to live together, here in Atlantis as much as on board of Germanus' Hive, because Richard knew that he would have to spend a lot of time there. But he didn't fear it any longer. Germanus' crew would accept him sooner or later and he also knew by now that there was much more about him than he himself had first thought. He would never doubt himself again and would face everything that might come his way with his head held up high. The years he had spent in another galaxy more than two million light-years away from home had changed him and his wonderful mate had added to this change and had pulled out the best of him.

Richard might not be a soldier, but he was worthy enough to be the civilian leader of a very special city and her inhabitants and he was worthy to be the chosen consort of a remarkable and powerful ancient Wraith Commander and that was all that finally mattered.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

_Epilogue:_

 

_few months later:_

 

“Germanus! What are you doing?” Richard complained as his growling Wraith mate shoved him into the storage-room next to the large conference-room where the negotiation with Ladon Radim and the Genii were taking place. “It's only a short break!”

“Then, we have to be quick,” Germanus only rumbled, tugging impatiently at Richard's uniform. “You better undress if you don't want to go on with the negotiation half naked,” he added as the zipper resisted his attempts to open it.

Richard pushed his hands away, scowling at his horny mate, knowing that Germanus' sensitive eyes would see it despite the darkness. “I don't think that this would embarrass me further than the looks you gave me the whole time during the negotiation! You were undressing me with your eyes the entire time!” Richard told him off. Germanus only shrugged, making short work of his own clothes.

“You should be grateful that I only undressed you with my eyes. You're my consort. I could have undressed you with my hands if I actually had wanted to. I even could have taken you there,” he stated unmoved, but his husky voice proved his burning desire very clearly.

Richard tried to scowl at him again, but the thought of Germanus taking him in front of his stunned guests aroused him more than he wanted to admit and when he heard Germanus' pleased chuckle, he knew that his annoying Wraith mate had smelled his arousal. It also aroused him incredulously that Germanus desired him enough to shove him into the next storage room to make it out with him like horny teenagers would do. No one had ever desired him that much and Richard felt loved and wanted and powerful as he stepped out of his pants and pulled his shirt over his head.

“You're a several thousand year old Wraith Commander and you're not able to suppress your lust for even three hours! Where is your famous Wraith patience?” he tried nonetheless.

Germanus growled again and shoved him against the wall while he pushed his hand between Richard's legs. Richard spread them willingly, knowing what would come now. He didn't wonder why the finger that pushed into his secret core now was wet and slippery, Richard had gotten used to Germanus' strong desire and knew that his mate was always prepared and carried a small bottle with the needed content in his pocket all of the time.

“My Wraith patience decided to fly out of the window as I had to sit there and watch you talking this impudent minister right into the ground until all he could do was gulp for air like a fish on the strand. I respect Ladon Radim, a lot, but the minister he has brought with him to this negotiation is simply unbearable!” he growled, rubbing with his clever finger over Richard's sweet spot again and again until Richard let out a strangled cry of need and desire. “Do you have any idea what you do to me when you're doing this?”

Richard blinked against the fog of lust. “D-d-doing w-w-hat?” he stammered, moaning loudly as Germanus added a second finger, preparing him without mercy.

“You better be quiet, my dear consort. I'm sure that the walls are not as thick as you think that they are,” his mate purred contentedly in his ear, before continuing with his explanation: “Talking like this – excitedly and with your eyes shining with your passion for our alliance and our mission to bring peace to Pegasus! Do you have any idea how desirable you are when you're talking like this, being all the impressive civilian leader of Atlantis and the skilled diplomat putting impudent ministers in their places that easily?”

He added the third finger and Richard gasped out. “N-no, I d-d-didn't” he whimpered, pushing his hips up to feel the clever fingers deeper. Germanus growled and bent his head down to Richard's throat, pleased by his consort's reaction.

Richard trembled with his desire as the strong Commander began to suck on the fading mark he had left three days ago. “Germanus, please take me!” he cried out, desperately, not caring about whom might hear him through the walls of the small storage-room and Germanus growled again.

“Oh I will, my eager consort, right away, don't worry about that. But you really shouldn't be that loud. I'm sure that the poor minister is red all over his face right now hearing all this sweet noise you make for me!”

He pulled his fingers out, lined himself up and then, lifted Richard up to impale him on his rock-hard impressive Wraith cock. Richard wrapped his legs around Germanus' waist.

“I don't care about this stupid cretin!” he panted, digging his nails into Germanus' shoulder-blades. “The only one I care about is you, my mate!” He moaned and gasped and Germanus let go of his throat and raised his head to silence him with his hungry mouth.

“I love you, Richard,” he whispered at his lips, tenderly and passionately and Richard pulled him even closer and returned the kiss with the same ardor and love. “I love you, too Germanus,” he answered and then, there was no room for words any longer.

They moved in unison, sharing their love and their passion until they reached the height of complete ecstasy, savoring their pleasure to the fullest.

When they came down from their high, kissing each other tenderly and lovingly, Richard knew for sure that he finally had found his real home, the place where he truly belonged, here in Atlantis with his wonderful mate always by his side, the astonishing and uncommon ancient Teuton Wraith Commander, Germanus.

 

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual at the end of one of my WIPs, I want to say thank you:
> 
> Thank you to my incredible family for their patience and support, without my husband and my wonderful kids, I wouldn't be able to give in to my passion and write these stories.  
> Thank you to all of you who supported me with lovely comments and kudos, it's really hard to write such a long story without feedback and every comment and kudo means more to me than I can tell you!  
> Thank you to all of you for liking this story so much, I'm amazed how many of you wnated to read about Richard Woolsey and his uncommon Teuton Wraith mate Germanus. When I started with this fic, I would never have expected so many hits and I'm absolutely happy about it. 
> 
> Thank you!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Why do you want me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769407) by [The_Unfocused_Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unfocused_Edge/pseuds/The_Unfocused_Edge)




End file.
